


Hiroshima Love

by Mystik, Pandora_de_Romanus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, J2 in Japan, M/M, Slash, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2011, With all the yaoi cliches under the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an exchange high school student in senior year…in Japan! There he meets Jensen, the Captain of the Kendo Club. Jared falls in love and his life starts looking a lot like a Manga. But the real change comes to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by mrs_gregsanders. Written with my lovely friend Pandora for the Big Bang. We mixed our experience of living abroad and her experience of living in Japan and this is what we got.

It was Jared’s first day at the new school. He was really excited. His Japanese dream was finally coming true. He had arrived in Japan a week ago and had spent his time taking a prep course organized by the exchange company and met his Host Family, the Ohkitas. Mrs. Ohkita wasn’t much of a family since she was a widower and her son was living on his own in Tokyo and her house was in Hiroshima, the city he was going to be living in for the next year. Jared didn’t mind, though, the woman was very kind and spoke a bit of English, which was great since Jared didn’t speak a word of Japanese yet. When Jared was younger, he had always liked Japanese comic books and Japanese animation. When his father said he could go abroad for studying a different language during his senior year of high school, he already had a goal. He was going to learn Japanese, just like he had dreamed.

 

His father said he was nuts, his friends said it was insane. Said that he should have gone to Europe or something. But Jared was stubborn. He took all the tests he needed and was one of the twenty students in all of North America to go on exchange to Japan in that period.

He dressed in his uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a dark blue suit, a crisp, new white shirt, a light blue tie and checked slacks. They had been tailored especially for him. The school didn’t have anything in his size. Since he arrived, he’d felt a bit like Godzilla, towering over everyone, but he couldn’t change his height so he was determined to try and fit in in other ways. Jared was dying to meet people in his school, the Johoku All-Boys Private School in Hiroshima, he wanted to feel like the Japanese high school student he had read about in his comic books. Maybe even meet somebody. He had gone nuts when he heard he would be going to an all boy’s school. There was no way he couldn’t find another gay guy in a school full of boys. A sweet, shy, dark haired Japanese boy. That would be nice.

Jared knew he was a total dreamer, but his mother always told him that that was most of his charm. Maybe he would finally find someone who agreed with her.

 

His host mother, Miyako Ohkita, was a small old woman with the kindest smile on earth. She had taught him the way to the train station the day before when they had gone to the school to pick up his uniform. So on his first day, she had stood on the porch, corrected his tie and waved him off with a cheerful “Iterashai.”, which translated to something like ‘good trip’.

To which he had answered awkwardly “Ittekimasu.” Something like ‘Here I go.’

When he arrived at school he was guided to the auditorium by Mr. Higashihara, the head of the English Department and he told Jared he would spend most of his periods with the 10th class of seniors. It was a special group that had English classes every day of the week. He said Jared’s presence would make them speak English more often since they were pretty shy with their skills. Jared was glad he could help. Mr. Higashihara explained his schedule which consisted mostly of English, Japanese, Art classes and PE. Yes, no real subjects like History or Physics. Which, in a way, was good. He couldn’t understand Physics in English let alone in Japanese…

 

He soon came to the conclusion that they were highly ceremonial. There was an opening of the school year ceremony on the first day. There was bowing to all of the teachers in every class and the lectures of the first day sounded endlessly boring to Jared. He could only understand the English class and that was the only activity he didn’t have to make any effort to pass. He spent most of his day bored. Nobody would talk during class like they they were already working at some company. Like they weren’t fucking 17 and enjoying their teen years, like Jared’s friends back home. It irritated Jared a bit.

His salvation came during Bijoutsu (Art class). There was this really weird guy just to Jared’s side. He had overgrown bleached hair that looked really dry. Jared shuddered at the thought, the hair seemed like an entity or something. Gross. He tried not to stare at the biohazard of hair as the teacher explained the assignment in Japanese. Jared was lost and as the teacher looked back at him, he knew she was lost too. The guy by him looked at them and smiled.

“You have to write down what you want to paint for the first assignment. Hi, I’m Ryosei, but the guys call me Ryo.”

Jared was stunned for a moment. The Hair Guy was the first person to actually talk to him.

“I’m Jared,” he said.

“I know. News of the day, man, the American exchange student. Nice,” Ryo answered, but Jared was still stunned that he could speak so easily in English. No one else seemed remotely as relaxed, not even the teachers.

“How do…?”

“How can I speak to you?” He smiled. “Too many movies. But don’t worry, you look like you need a hand adjusting. I got your back,” Ryo said and by the end of the class Ryo was Jared’s best friend since he had arrived the week before. After Art class they went out to lunch. In the cafeteria, like in the US, it was kind of a jungle with very selective groups. Ryo started enlightening Jared.

“Football Club, Chess, Tennis, Glee, Art… Oh, man, Kendo Club.” He pointed excited to the table and Jared’s breath caught in his throat. There were a lot of built guys around that table, and Jared felt he had hit the jack pot. He raised an eyebrow at Ryo’s excitement. He hadn’t sound excited about anything so far.

“Ok, sue me. They are the coolest guys ever.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at him again. “You sound like a fangirl.”

“They won the national championship last year. And they don’t make fun of people. And Akorusu-san is the kindest, smartest, coolest guy in the world!”

“You still sound like a fangirl.”

As Jared finished that sentence, the whole cafeteria seemed to stop for a moment. A guy had entered through the double doors with a tray. He was taller than any of Jared’s classmates and looked really serious. He was blond and had green eyes. A gaijin (foreigner) just like Jared.

“Fuck,” Jared let out in surprise. He was supposed to be the only exchange student in that school.

“You wish,” answered Ryo, laughing. “You see all the kohais (freshmen) who want to carry his tray? The sempais (seniors) who nod and smile at him? They all want him to fuck them, and they had no luck, so… You wish.”

“Thought I was the only exchange student.”

“You are. Akorosu-san has studied here for 4 years now, his father is military at Iwakuni Base. Speaks perfect Japanese, has the highest grades in the whole school, and yes, has a body to die for. I’m not gay, man, but if he asked me, I would consider it.”

 

Luckily, Jared was very much gay. He smiled at that, picking up the tray when the lunch lady finished filling it up and went towards the table of the Kendo club. He totally ignored Ryo’s flailing arms and the murmur of the whole cafeteria when they saw Jared walking there. He stopped beside the table. The guys stopped talking, looking up at him with surprised expressions on their faces. Akorusu-san bit on his sandwich and looked up and up until he could stare at Jared’s face. He swallowed his food.

**“What is it?”**  
“Nan desu ka?”

Jared smiled, feeling shy for the first time in his entire life. He shrugged and coughed before speaking.

“I…I wanted…I wanted to enter the kendo club!” (kendo is a sport practiced with swords made bamboo)  
The other guys laughed at him. They didn’t understand a word of English and thought Jared was ridiculous for even trying to speak it to them. But Akorusu-san arched his eyebrow, still looking at him.

“You are the exchange student kid, right?”

The guys stopped laughing the second the gaijin (foreigner) answered in English. Jared just nodded, still unsure of what to say after his request was met with laughter. He just had to remember that this wasn’t Texas after all. Akorusu-san smiled kindly.

“You can meet us at the dojo after class if you wanna try out for the club.”

Jared widened his eyes.

“Really?”

**“Ackles-san, are you sure about that?”**  
“Akorusu-san, anata wa sono koto nitsuite mo yoroshiidesu ka?” asked one of the guys, speaking furiously.

Jared blinking, still not used to the way they spoke Japanese so fast. He didn’t get a word of it!

**“Harutei, do not worry.”**  
“Harutei, shinpai shinaide kudasai.” The boy turned to him and smiled kindly. “The meeting starts at three o’clock, I’ll wait for you there, Mr…?”

“Ah, my name is Jared. Padalecki.”

The blond smiled wider.

“And I’m Jensen Ackles.”

 

After his bold move in the cafeteria, or at least that was what Ryo had been calling it, he waited patiently for his classes to end. Ackles, or Akorosu-san as the whole school called him, was a small celebrity. As Ryo told him he was freaking perfect in all he set out to do. President of the Student Council, Captain of the Kendo Club, top of the class… And according to the rumor mill, a freaking monk. Ryo said that here people don’t get laid before they leave school, so that got Jared to the conclusion that he was in school with a bunch of virgins who believed in true love and hadn’t ever touched a girl or each other. It was sad, really. If he was still a virgin, he would go nuts.

Was Jensen a virgin?

Would Jared get to pop his proverbial cherry?

Jared looked at the clock on the wall… Why is it taking a freaking hour for a minute to pass? He wondered to himself, exasperated. It was English class again and all Jared could really do was be bored out of his mind and daydream about those hands on him. That smile. Man, he was already hard just imagining it.

When the clock finally struck 3:30, he was already in his gym clothes in the school’s dojo. He stood up in line, side by side with the other guys from the Kendo Club. They all were dressed in their uniforms. Blue hakama, that looked like long plaid skirts but were actually a pair of really lose pants, and a white gi (that looked like the upper part of a karate uniform.)

They were all really serious and no one seemed interested in talking to him even though he tried to speak to the guy beside him. They were all silent, bothered by his presence it seemed. He had to fight hard not to feel offended and found it hard not to feel a bit depressed.

He questioned his actions…

Forcing his entry in this club… Was it a good idea?

 

As he thought that, Akorusu-san entered the dojo. (the gym used for kendo practice)

He walked in front of every one of them and stopped at a small distance. The guy who had questioned Akorusu when he had invited Jared took a step forward.

**“Everyone…bow.”**  
“Minna san, rei,” he said loudly and as everyone bowed at Akorusu-san, he bowed back.

“Harutei,” Akorosu said to the guy.

**"Yes,”**  
“Hai,” Harutei answered. He seemed nervous just to be called by Akorusu-san. The power the blonde had over these guys was something Jared had never seen.

**“You can help him for now. I’m counting on you.”**  
“Kare wa anta no deshi, ima kara. Anta ni boku wa shinjiteiru,” he said and Jared, as always, was left without getting it until Akorosu turned to him.

“Padalecki-san, this is Kobayashi Harutei, and he will give you private tutoring until I see fit for you to join the group training.” He smiled kindly at Jared, but Jared was starting to think maybe the bastard was sadistic. He thought he would scare Jared with the big, bad Harutei? Okay, not big, the boy was more than a head shorter than him, but he was built. He would show almighty Akorusu-san that Jared Padalecki didn’t give up easily, he would be the best apprentice this Kobayashi guy ever had. ‘Just you wait, Jensen Ackles!’

* * *

Okay, so he should rethink this whole plan of being the best apprentice Kobayashi ever had. After a thorough lesson on how to hold his shinai (and why the hell couldn’t they simply call it a bamboo sword?), Harutei began to literally beat the crap out of him. For each movement he made wrong, he would receive a beat from his teacher’s own shinai. The Japanese seemed to enjoy torturing him, saying how everything he did was wrong and, of course, spanking him with that sword of his for each movement.

It didn’t help that every other second Jared was glancing sideways to admire the way Jensen was teaching the other students, his voice firm and commanding, each shout he gave answered in equal strength by the other boys, the movements precise and fluid like water.

**“Chuui!”**  
“Attention!”

 

Jared yelped and fell to his knees with the bang he received on his leg by Harutei. The boy kneeled beside him and caught the shinai that fell from his hands.

“Listen to me, outsider.” The accent was heavy on the boy’s tongue. “You will never reach the same level as Akorusu-san or even the same league. So if you want to give up, now is your time. If you thought that trying to enter our club was your way to be close to him…you thought wrong.”

Harutei stood up and, with one hand, he lifted Jared. The shinai was pushed against his chest, hard.

**"Again."**  
“Mouichido.”

* * *

Jared was in hell.

He hated Harutei. He hated the school, he hated the stupid assignments they gave him because he couldn’t read Japanese. He was treated like an idiot by everyone but Ryo and Akorusu-san, who would treat a fucking virus with respect.

People laughed at his back in the corridors. They were so childish. Most of them bought dirty magazines and they would travel around each desk, even his, and every one would laugh or drool at naked women that hardly had anything to offer in the way of breasts or asses. They made fun of each other for being gay and all, but they seemed to turn a blind eye to Jared’s real gayness. He had to stay in the closet if he wanted to stay alive in Texas, but here It’s not like Jared did anything to hide it. He wanted Akorusu-san to notice him as a potential boyfriend after all. Ryo was ok with it, with everything, actually. That hair of his made him some kind japa rasta or something.

 

Japanese people were really weird sometimes.

As time passed, Jared started to focus his attention on the Kendo rather than Akorusu-san during his training. He was too good looking to be disfigured by Harutei’s constant beatings. He had to concentrate if he didn’t want the guy to kick his ass eternally.

He watched Akorusu-san in school from a distance, as everyone else did. It was like he was in another universe, as if he wasn’t even human. He was too perfect. Like some parody of reality. Even though he could have lunch with the guys from the Kendo Club, even though he could sit at the same table as Akorusu-san, he felt better eating with Ryo. The more he watched the man’s beauty…the more he thought how fake he had to be. No one could be that perfect. It grated on Jared’s nerves. Of course he still wanted to get into the man’s pants, but only to honor his reputation. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

The first big change in Jared’s view of the country came on a Thursday.

He was once more fighting Harutei. His side hurt, he was short of breath and they had been fighting for fifteen minutes already. That meant he was dead tired. And that he was really mad at the man. His guard was up but his limbs felt heavy under the armor and he was drenched in sweat.

“You think yourself better than us,” Harutei said with contempt. He didn’t even use any armor, Jared never had a chance at hitting him. Sometimes Jared wondered why the guy held such a grudge against him. He went for Jared’s head with his shinai, but Jared defended quickly with his own weapon.

“No, I don’t,” Jared answered with a mocking smile. “I just know I’m better than you.”

Harutei laughed. “You? A silly boy in love with a straight man that will never look your way!”

“Son of a bitch!” Jared said under his breath and lunged at him with all his hate.

 

Finally he got through Harutei’s defenses with what he had learned in all these endless days of getting his ass kicked, hitting him so hard on his stomach with a “do” that Harutei went down immediately since he wasn’t wearing protections.

Akorusu-san came to where they were in an instant. He knelt beside Harutei, worried.

**“Are you ok?”**  
“Daijobu desuka?” he asked.

**“Yes,”**  
“Hai,” Harutei answered. He was ok. But even so, Akorusu-san insisted that Harutei go to the infirmary, he had coughed blood after all. The entire club went on with Harutei, they knew it wouldn’t be pretty. Akorusu hated when people got hurt during training.

Jared looked uncertainly at Jensen when they were alone at the dojo. He was so screwed . The captain would want his head for hurting someone. Even if he hated Harutei, he was feeling totally guilty, especially after seeing the blood.

“Padalecki-san, you have improved greatly today. That was a flawless hit. Keep up the good work,” the captain said coldly, and Jared was totally baffled. He watched as Akorusu-san left the dojo, also heading to the infirmary.

 

That boy was totally weird.

* * *

Soon Jared discovered that being beaten at Kendo sucked but was awesome at making you better. Little by little the bruises disappeared and Harutei even made a small compliment. Jared had thrown himself at his training in earnest then. Kendo kept him from stalking Akorusu-san. It stopped him from feeling too homesick. Sometimes he felt as the only person he could trust in the whole country was Ryo, and maybe he was right, and that was depressing. He had been so popular at school in the US… And now he was an outcast. An outsider. A gaijin.

 

That afternoon everyone had left from practice early. Harutei and the guys were bowling that afternoon. But he wasn’t up to it. He needed to keep his mind off Akorusu-san. So he was surprised to see none other than the captain at the dojo when he went there to train alone for a little while. Akorusu-san was wearing his typical blue hakama, but nothing on his upper body. Akorusu-san had pale, freckled skin and it glistened with sweat in the artificial lights of the dojo, muscles left in display for Jared’s greedy eyes. He was moving fluidly through the katas, silently as always, the bokuto (wooden sword) in his hand looking as deadly as it would be if it was a katana (Japanese sword). Before he could finish the sixth kata he stopped and looked straight at Jared who stood behind him watching. So much for keeping from stalking Akorusu-san.

“Can I help you, Jared?”

The voice almost made Jared fall. He blushed and scratched his neck, laughing.

“I should know better than try to catch you off-guard.”

Jensen smiled kindly, like he always did to everybody. He went to his schoolbag, resting against the wall in the back, and grabbed a towel to dry his chest and abdomen. Jared felt his mouth go dry. He woke from his daydream when heavy thunder echoing around them. Jensen picked up his bag.

“It should probably rain soon. I’m gonna go change and head home, you should go too.”

“You’re not bowling with Harutei and the guys?”

 

Something flashed across Jensen’s face, but it was too quick for Jared to recognize. Soon that zen mask was back.

“I can’t today, my dad wants me home early.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jensen arched his eyebrow when Jared didn’t move. Jared just shrugged.

“I’m gonna wait for you and then we can walk together to the train station.”

Jensen opened his mouth to say something, but closed again. He shrugged and walked past Jared, heading the locker room.

“Suit yourself.”

When Jensen was out of sight, Jared started breathing fast, his heart pounding in his chest. He so wasn’t ready to see Jensen’s upper body like that.

* * *

They were walking side by side in silence and it was actually quite oppressing. Jared knew he was quite boisterous and loud and one of the things he missed the most being in Japan was friends that weren’t afraid of laughing and talking out loud, of discussing the most idiotic things. He bit his bottom lip, glancing at Jensen sideways and finally huffed.

“So Akorusu-san, how many years have you been living in Japan?”

“Good God, call me Jensen, your Japanese is still horrible!”

Jared was taken back with the burst, the first spark of life he had seen in Jensen since he spotted him in the cafeteria. Jensen looked at him and smiled lightly.

“Well, it is, Jared, so just call me Jensen. You can do that without hurting my name like everybody does here. Fellow American and all. Until your Japanese accent gets better, anyway.”

Jared chuckled lightly, still surprised by the glimpses of something else going on behind the whole perfect-zen-master façade of Jensen’s.

“So…Jensen, how long have you lived in Japan?”

Jensen got serious again.

“Four years, my dad got transferred here. He’s in the military and is stationed in Iwakuni, so here I am.”

“Your mother didn’t complain about moving to the other side of the world?”

All he got back was a blank, empty look.

“She died five years ago. Before we came here.”

Jared flinched internally. Way to go, Padalecki.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a long time.”

But apparently it still wasn’t okay if the look devoid of emotion was any indication. Jensen suddenly stopped and Jared noticed they were already at the station.

“I have to go that way to my train platform. See you tomorrow at practice, Jared.”

 

And before he could even say anything, Jensen disappeared between the people walking towards the train stops. He was left even more confused by Jensen than before, but now curious as hell. The captain wasn’t only hot, but totally mysterious. And Jared so wanted to figure him out.

* * *

After that first glimpse of Jensesn, Akorusu-san’s “behind the mask persona”, Jared decided that Jensen, the real one, was like some kind of wild animal and he had to approach with the utmost care.

 

And since he was a freaking pervert, he liked to stay behind and train on his own, just so he could watch Jensen, who trained later than everyone. When he got to be in the dojo with just Jared, he would shed his gi and train shirtless. And that was the real reason Jared stayed late training by himself, just so he could observe Jensen’s moves, his skin, his beauty. The man was moving poetry and, yes, Jared felt like a freaking school girl, or one of those kohais (younger students) that looked like girls and tried to seduce Jensen with their innocence. It never worked. Jensen seemed beyond being seduced. And Jared had tried. After that first afternoon he stayed late, changed clothes in front of Jensen, but Akorusu-san didn’t even bat an eye.  
Maybe he wasn’t gay?

Jared tried bending over in front of him just in his boxers and it hadn’t worked. Maybe Harutei was right and he was wasting his time on a straight man.

The afternoon he got that in mind, he stayed late to watch Jensen but didn’t have the heart to. He trained harder than ever. So hard he didn’t notice the rain ‘till it was falling.

When he did, he dared a glance at Jensen for the first time that day. His beauty hit Jared so hard that he stumbled and fell.

 

From the floor he heard a loud laugh, one that was so hot it made a shiver run up Jared’s back. It was also a free laugh. A laugh so different from what he was used to from Akorusu-san. Akorusu-san laughed like a good son from a Japanese family. Low, discreet and benevolent, the laugh of a just king, prince or more Japanese yet, an honorable samurai. But Jensen’s laugh was that of a boy like him that had seen a friend of his make a fool of himself and Jared felt elated by that laugh and started laughing as well. They both laughed so hard they ended up on their backs, breathless.

“Man, you are such a klutz!” Jensen said, still laughing.

“I know! That’s why Harutei still kicks my ass!” Jared answered.

Jensen started to get a grip on himself. “Wrong. Harutei kicks your ass because you are constantly distracted.”

“You distract me,” Jared answered in earnest and Jensen blushed deeply. He tried to dispel the moment.

“Come on. I’ll teach you a few moves. But I want your full attention,” Jensen told him.

“You always get my full attention!” Jared smiled at him his best You-are-so-hot-and-I-am-speechless-by-it smile and Jensen was red all over again.

After that first afternoon, every day after Kendo Practice there was private practice and Jared thanked every entity that made Jensen such a good teacher. And such a touchy teacher too. Jensen liked to show the right postures to Jared by moving his limbs personally and Jared loved the touch. Although sometimes it made him loose almost everything Jensen explained and behave like a klutz.

That afternoon wasn’t so different. Jensen was behind him, with no gi on, Jared himself was also shirtless. He thanked God for Hakamas being loose.

Jensen was holding his hands in the right position on his shinai. Trailing his fingers softly over Jared’s muscles, he explained which muscles he was using in the movement. Jared’s dick was filling with blood and he could feel Jensen’s breath on his neck.

“Man, you shouldn’t do that,” Jared said. He felt like he was betraying a friend, this was the closest he had gotten to Jensen and he was having a hell of a time with his naked torso behind his back, could feel Jensen’s nipples against his back and felt a little dirty for taking advantage of this guy that was so shy he had created a mask of perfection to hide his true self.

“Shouldn’t I?” Jensen whispered in his ear, his voice a tone lower than usual, kind of husky, if Jared didn’t know better he would say it was a bedroom voice. The mere thought made him shiver. “Thought we had a deal. That I would get your full attention.”

“Jensen, stop,” Jared begged. He knew he would screw up their friendship if he didn’t do something fast.

“Why?” Jensen asked in his ear again and Jared had to back off. He disentangled himself from Jensen and turned at him, his shinai held high in challenge.

“Don’t torture me,” Jared said, raising his bamboo sword even more, his eyes making clear his intention to attack. Jensen picked up his shinai from the floor. Jared was sure Jensen wasn’t gay by now and he felt as though the other boy was making a fool of him and even if he was beaten, he would rather that than be humiliated.

 

He attacked Jensen, then, with all he had. Jensen was serious, his Akorusu-san mask back on for a minute as he hit Jared’s bare hands with the akote (shinai hit aimed for the hands of the adversary) and made him drop his weapon. Jensen threw his own sword to the floor, walked to Jared and used a judo move to put him to ground. Jared thrashed and tried to break free, but to no avail. Jensen immobilized him in an arm lock.

“Jay…” Jensen voice was low and contrite. “I’m sorry.”

Jared wasn’t listening to what he was saying. He just knew he was so close.

“Jared…JAY!”

The shout made Jared stop his movements, his heart jumping in surprise and the excitement of having that body so close to him. He looked up and got caught in those green eyes, sparkling in that dark afternoon. He heard as another thunder crashed loudly against the skies.

“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Jensen, you don’t have to apolo…”

 

Any word he could possibly have said was muffled by Jensen pressing his lips against him, hard. Jared gasped in surprise, his whole body shivering with the contact. He felt Jensen grab his hair hard and yank his head up, deepening the kiss. Jared finally woke from his paralyzed state and moaned loudly, grabbing at Jensen’s muscled back, his nails sinking into that deliciously sweaty skin.

The moment their tongues touched, everything faded into the background. Both teens groaned and their movements against each other became frantic. Jensen slid one thigh between Jared’s legs and Jared whined when it came in contact with his quickly swelling cock. He was losing his breath, the kiss making his vision blur. He locked that thigh between his legs and started moving, moaning louder when he felt Jensen’s equally hard cock against his hip.

Abruptly, everything ended. Jensen finished the kiss, pushing Jared back and putting distance between them. Jared opened his eyes, confused and extremely aroused. He sat on the wooden floor of the dojo, his eyes wide. Jensen was looking at him, wide-eyed also, a look of panic written across his beautiful face. Jared started to get up.

"Jensen…”

“Practice is over. We should go home before the rain gets heavier.”

The neutral, cold voice was like a knife through Jared’s thoughts and heart. Jensen didn’t wait for an answer, he simply stood up, caught his shinai and schoolbag and left the dojo, running through the rain to reach the lockers. Jared pushed his hair from his forehead, sighing, his cock still a dull throb between his legs. He touched his lips with the tip of his fingers.

“Damn it.”

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter two

The day after, as soon as Jared arrived, he went to the dojo looking for Akorusu-san. Like a good child from military lineage, Akorusu-san was highly methodical. Thus he had a strict routine. Mourning training in the dojo was something he did every day, but he wasn’t there.

 

He wasn’t at the canteen for coffee, he wasn’t at class either.

Jared was starting to think maybe he had made a terrible mistake. But how could that kiss be a mistake? It had been the best kiss he had ever had! So much so that they had almost more than kissed right there. Because Jensen’s lips were perfect, his skin so warm… He was everything Jared had ever dreamed of. Not only in body and looks… He liked Jensen’s company. Jensen inspired him to be someone better. And he always felt fuzzy inside when he noticed that Jensen listened to what he had to say or treated him special. Maybe this was what it felt like to love someone. Jared wouldn’t know. Love was something that had belonged in the movies for him. Jared only knew lust. And in that he had a PhD. In his early teenage years, as soon as he discovered what he could do with his body, he had had every kind of lover ever. He had fooled around with a lot…but never had he felt like Jensen made him feel.

 

Jensen was perfection. He couldn’t lose it. He wouldn’t.

* * *

Three days went by and no sign of Jensen.

Ryo said Jensen never missed class. As in never, as in four time recipient of the Presence Recognition Trophy for the least absent student in school.

Jared gathered his courage, and after asking for Harutei’s help, who knew where Jensen lived and was so worried that he passed the info on to Jared, went to one of the best neighborhoods in Hiroshima. The place where the houses were, to Japanese standards, scandalously big. The places were all high walls and tall fences, all for the rich to have privacy.

 

Jensen’s house was a replica from an old dojo from before the Meiji Era. There was a family name painted in kanji. He couldn’t read it, but according to the address it was Jensen’s home.

He knocked on the wooden outer gate and an old Japanese lady answered. She looked kind and wore a maroon colored kimono as was usual for old ladies. She didn’t look like she would understand any English.

 **“Ern…Good afternoon…Uh…Is Ackles-san at home?”  
** “Erm… Konnnichiwa… Uh… Akorusu-kun wa imasu ka?” Jared asked in his terribly accented Japanese.

“Hai. Young master is in his room. You are from his school. Please come in.” She said in perfect English.  
She opened the big heavy gate and guided him through the front yard, up the steps and the porch. The living room was very Japanese.

There weren’t any couches, so Jared just kneeled on the cushion on the floor and waited.

When Jensen entered the room, Jared was surprised to see he was just in sweats and a tight white t-shirt. Fuck, how could the other boy be hot even when he just woke up? Jared mused to himself.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked.

“I… brought your homework.” Jared answered.

“Right.” Jensen said awkwardly.

 

They looked at each other for some minutes, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Jared coughed and picked his backpack, opening and reaching inside. He picked up some stack of papers and took them out, stretching his arm to Jensen, not being able to look the other boy in the eyes. He almost shivered when he felt their fingertips touching when Jensen took the homework. Jensen stepped back and kneeled on the other cushion, reading the pages quietly. Jared fisted his hands resting on his knees, biting his bottom lip.

“Jared?”

He looked up, blushing when he saw Jensen staring at him.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for the homework, but what are you really doing here?” asked Jensen politely.

The polite, even tone made his temper rise.

“Oh, maybe I was worried because it’s been three days since you showed up at school and you never did that. Funny how that happened after you kissed me at the dojo!”

Jensen stood up quickly and approached him, covering his mouth with his hand. Jared blinked, surprised and a little excited about having the boy so close.

“Don’t…ever repeat that in my house. Ever.”

The words were clipped and the tone cold and harsh, but Jared could detect a hint of fear underneath. He took Jensen’s hand away from his mouth.

“I just want to understand Jensen. If what happened isn’t something that you want, fine, but you have some serious explanation about why you kissed me first and…”

“Stop saying that we kissed!” hissed Jensen. He took a step back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Give me ten minutes, I’ll change clothes and then we can go somewhere and talk. Somewhere away from here.”

And before Jared could even form a reply, Jensen left the room through one of the paper-thin doors. He threw his hands in the air.

“Great.” Jared said out loud as his mind raced about his luck. How in heaven was he supposed to understand a guy like that? How could Jensen be such a leader, so sure of himself, and sound like a scared rat when it came to that kiss?

The old lady interrupted his thoughts. “Tea?” She offered and before Jared could reply Jensen was already back.

 

Jensen came down wearing jeans, a t-shirt that was a little bit snug due to his muscles and an over shirt. He still looked amazing and Jared hated himself for being so susceptible to the guy’s looks. Jensen informed the old lady that he was going out and that he would be back by seven. He grabbed Jared’s sleeve and started pulling him down the slope that started at his door. He released Jared and kept walking until they got to the nearest train station, Hatsukaichi, in complete silence. He paid for their tickets to Hiroshima Eki (Station), and guided Jared to the 10th floor in the Fukuya Department Store that was just across the street from the station. The whole floor was a huge book store. And at the far end, close to the wall there was a small coffee shop, with a counter where they sat. It was in front of a huge window which featured a full view of the city. Jensen sat there for a moment too long, still in silence, watching as the rain slid down the glass. Damn the rain season…

Jared went to the coffee counter and ordered himself a cappuccino while Jensen asked for an espresso.

“Well…” Jared asked as they sat again. He was tired of all this waiting.

 **Jared-san  
** “Jared… Jiyaredo-san… you...” Jensen didn’t know what to say.

“Jensen, cut the crap. I’m not one of the infatuated kohais you’re used to dumping and you fucking kissed me. At least admit that. Wuss.” Jared said really pissed by that moment, getting directly to the point.

“Wuss? You don’t know anything about me or my life, you arrogant prick.” Jensen said also really irritated by then.

“Oh, I don’t? And whose fault is that? Mister I’m so mysterious.” At Jared’s impersonation of his serious face he just couldn’t stop himself… laughter escaped his lungs and he felt himself relax as he was only capable of doing around Jared, the crazy American, as Harutei liked to call him.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh…” Jared said even angrier, but he was interrupted as calloused fingers touched his lips and he couldn’t say anything else.

“Jared… I used to have myself under strict and total control. But you… you just make me surprise myself. You make me laugh when I’m not supposed to. You make me want what I’m not supposed to. I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry if I offended you that way. It’s just…” Jensen said embarrassed as hell but keeping himself in check as he always did or tried to. Jared was the only person who had the ability to make him lose his cool.

“Offend me? You mean when you kissed me?” He asked in a low voice getting nearer to Jensen so he could express his outrage. “You are ‘not supposed’ to want? Said who? Man that kiss… I’ve been having wet dreams about that kiss. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Ever! And I’ve had my share of guys, mind you…” Jared tried to explain but he didn’t know if he was getting anywhere.

“Jared…” Jensen said like an endearment and looked at Jared’s rambling with so much tenderness that Jared thought he would melt into himself and turn into goo. “I’m the only son of a General. I have duties to my family. I’ve known my tastes for years now, but I’ve always been strong enough to hold back. Until that kiss. If it’s any comfort, you were my first.” He said not quite looking at Jared as he sipped his espresso.

 

Jared did a double take. So Jensen was really a virgin. The mere idea of being someone’s first kiss already made Jared hot. If that was a first kiss imagine what it would be like to go all the way.

“Jen… they don’t need to know. Nobody needs to know.” Jared said. He wanted so much that Jensen understood.

“I would know.” The green eyed sword’s master answered.

Jared sighed and slowly reached to touch Jensen’s hand. He caressed the soft skin of the back of Jensen’s hand, noticing the fine tremor on the boy’s skin. But he wasn’t pulling away.

“And what do you want Jensen?”

The question made Jensen look up, confused.

“What?”

“You said to me you are the son of a general, that everybody expects something from you, that you need to do things in certain ways… but what do you really want? What do you dream of?”

Jensen pulled his hand back and swallowed the last of his espresso, standing up.

“That’s easy for you to say, Jared. You’re here for one year, when your program ends, you will go back to the States and move on with your life. Me? I’ll have to stay here and face the consequences of all of my choices.”

Jared opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. He was finally getting used to Hiroshima it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he wouldn’t be there forever. That he just had one year with Jensen. His chest clenched painfully.

 **Jared-san**  
“See you Monday at school Jiyaredo-san.”

Jared just watched helplessly as Jensen paid for his coffee and left him there. Again.

* * *

When Monday came, Jared just put his uniform on mechanically, going through the motions, dreading seeing Jensen again. Or finding out that the other boy didn’t go to school once more.

He found out as soon as he arrived. Harutei, of all people, came to him and shook his hand, smiling.

“I don’t know what you did, but thank you.” came the heavily accented exclamation.

“Why?”

Harutei smiled almost knowingly.

 **Ackles-san**  
“Akorusu-san came to school today.”

Jared couldn’t hide the widening of his eyes or the way he smiled even if his life depended on it. The bell rang and Harutei put his backpack on his shoulders.

 **“Are you going to kendo this afternoon?”**  
“Kendo no tureningu, gogo wa?”

Jared frowned, catching half of the words. Harutei smirked.

“Kendo practice this afternoon, don’t miss it. And you have to improve your Japanese if you want to have any chance with Akorusu-san.”

He turned a brilliant shade of red as Harutei laughed and went to his classroom.

 

Later, at Kendo pratice, Jensen was back to his stoic, aloof persona. But Jared counted every shy, hidden smile in his direction as a victory. He would make Jensen break and do something for himself at least once.

* * *

That afternoon, as soon as practice was over, he was alone with Jensen once more. He treasured their private practices. But Jensen, was already picking up his equipment, he was leaving.

“No practice today?” He asked.

“You do remember how it ended last time, don’t you?” Akorusu-san asked in return.

“Boy, do I remember!” Jared said grinning slyly. Jensen blushed and the stoic Akorusu-san was gone.

“Jared, please.” Jensen begged.

“What?” Jared answered smiling, innocently.

“I can’t play these games.” Jensen said tiredly. Jared shook his world from its axis.

“Can’t or won’t? Friday, I asked what YOU wanted. Have you decided yet?” Jared asked this mysterious boy the one that occupied his thoughts so that he didn’t miss his family too much, which was a good thing.

Jensen smiled at him.

“First, I want you to stop pushing me.” He answered. And Jared laughed.

“Why? Afraid of what I might push you into? Gosh, summer here is SO hot!” He said as he opened his gi showing Jensen his bare chest and grinning all the time.

"Jared…” Jensen sounded as if he was begging again, begging Jared to leave him alone, but Jared wouldn’t, he was a stubborn bastard after all.

 

“Jensen, you are Akorusu-san. You have it all; the grades, the looks, the Kendo trophies. You can do whatever you want. Go to any college. You can go so much further than me.” Jared said pointing to himself at the end. He knew he wasn’t the smart kind, he knew he wouldn’t go to some great college, even if his dad could pay.

Jensen stepped closer to Jared. It was the first time the other boy had showed anything but a positive attitude; Jared was too good for the world to tell him he couldn’t do something.

“Jared, you have that spark of life, that thing that brought Marco Polo to China. You have thirst for going further than anyone else. Me… Jay, not going to the military academy is like… I don’t know, fighting gravity. I don’t have what it takes.” He said. He didn’t dare touch Jared’s shoulder like he wanted to. It was too intimate for Japanese standards and Jensen knew that once he touched Jared… he would be lost to his own reason.

“Jen…” Jared said and his voice, his way of saying the nickname was more intimate than any touch. But Jared was a touchy person. He reached and held Jensen’s hand again. “If anyone could do it… If anyone could defy gravity, it would be you.” He said. They were so close, Jensen wanted to kiss him again. He could feel Jared’s breath on his lips.

“Look what you do to me. Here we are almost kissing.”

“Then kiss me.” Jared asked and Jensen couldn’t resist. Jared’s lips were addictive and he was always thinking of what they had felt like in that first time. As their lips met, it was perfection. Again. Jensen’s hand went to Jared’s hair freeing it from the headband he used to keep it from falling in front of his eyes. It was sweaty and dirty like the first time and he loved it because Jared’s scent engulfed him. They were restrained this time. The kiss ended too soon.

 

“I can’t do this.” Jensen said, disentangling himself from Jared and stepping back.

“You are already doing it.”

* * *

As much as Jensen wanted to resist Jared, it looked like a losing battle since the beginning. The boy was nothing if not persistent. And, truth to be told, it was the first time that someone in his life expended so much time and energy on him. His father expected nothing less than a perfect son, ready for a military career as soon as he graduated. For Jensen’s father, all of his efforts to be perfect were nothing more than his obligation, the least he expected from the son, or soldier, he raised. His friends wanted the perfect class president, the perfect sempai, the perfect captain for the kendo club.

For once, someone wanted just Jensen. Not Akorusu-san, Jensen. And it was so heady, so fucking addictive that he found himself resisting Jared’s advances less and less as time went on. First there were the private practices, then walking to the station together, every day. They would talk and laugh and it felt right and relaxed, he could be himself like he had never done before. There were also the small touches from Jared. A hand on his, fingers running through his short hair. One or two stolen kisses…

 

Soon it was two and a half months since Jared came to Japan, and three weeks since that first, torrid kiss. Jared was happier and happier every time he went to school, because he could plainly see that he was breaking through Jensen’s defenses and he could barely wait for the time when Jensen would finally accept what he wanted and take it, or even better, take HIM. Jared laughed at his dirty mind.

It was a Friday afternoon and no kendo training for once. Akorusu-san seemed to be in a good mood and released everyone from practice. As usual, Jared stayed longer than the others and slowly approached Jensen, who was arranging the Shinais on the cabinet where they were kept after practices.

“Jensen?”

“Huh?” answered Jensen, distracted.

“Do you have to go straight home today?”

That made Jensen turn around and arch an eyebrow at Jared. He picked up his schoolbag and both of them made their way to the gates of the school. Since they didn’t have practice today, they hadn’t changed out of their uniforms.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well… I’ve been here almost three months and I didn’t go out once! I don’t know anything about the city and I thought maybe you could show me.”

 

The shy way Jared finished that suggestion made Jensen pause on his walk and look at the boy beside him. Jared was biting his bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick that mouth until his thirst was sated. That insane urge that only seemed to grow as time passed made Jensen think, for once in his methodical life, to just close his eyes and jump out of the cliff.

“Do you like music?”

Jared blinked smiling wide when he understood what Jensen meant by that.

“I love it, but I can’t sing for shit.”

Jensen smirked.

“Too bad.”

* * *

Karaoke houses in Japan are a very popular thing. There were many, everywhere among downtown and for all tastes. What Jensen liked the most about Karaoke in Japan was the kind of privacy you could have. It was just you and your friends in a small room where everyone could take a shot. And there were at least three books, phonebook wide, with songs, something for every taste. There were even a few Karaoke houses that had whole books of English songs and that’s where Jensen took Jared.

As soon as they were alone and the waiter went for their drinks, Jared went nuts with the sheer size of the list of the songs. As Jensen watched Jared’s enthusiasm he felt more and more like he would do anything to make this boy happy.

Jared smiled his thousand watts smile and said, “I hope you brought earplugs!”

He started with “YMCA” and Jensen couldn’t hold his laughter.

“ _It’s fun to stay at YMCA!_ ” Jared sang terribly without caring much about the mic since he just HAD to dance too.

“ _… You can hang out with all the boys!_ Come on, Jen, you too! _Young man… There is a place you can go… I said young man…_ ” Jared called him and he let himself dance. He was terrible at it since he had never danced. His father said it wasn’t dignified, but with Jared, everything was possible and he felt exhilarated.

Their drinks and popcorn arrived and they were left alone again so that ‘Jared Fest’ could continue. For his next number Jared picked his song with care, and he knew how to get his point across Jensen.

 

“ _Baby, can’t you see_ ” He almost moaned in the mic, “ _I’m calling, a guy like you_ ,” He pointed to the other boy and let his finger fall on his chest. “ _Should wear a warning, it’s dangerous, I’m falling._ ” Jared said touching the back of his hand to his forehead as if he was fainting.

“ _With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride_ ” Jared sang, winking at Jensen who was already blushing. Jared’s intensity told him with all the words that it was true, word by word he sang. Every chance Jared had he had stolen a brief kiss from those lips. They were shy, and chaste, just to tame his craving, for Jensen was addictive. “ _You're toxic, I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise…_ ”

That first kiss, the best one so far, the one that almost took them all the way on the dojo floor had done that to him, made him want and dream of this guy. “ _I’m addicted to you, Don’t you know that you’re toxic, And I love what you do, Don’t you know that you’re toxic…_ ”

It was cute to watch Jensen’s cheeks tinted red, and his breath catching…

“ _Intoxicate me now_ ” He sang, on his fours on the couch they were sharing by the little room’s back wall. “ _With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now, intoxicate me now_ ” He sang really close to Jensen’s heavy breath and he felt his own was the same, his dick complaining in the tightness of his school pants.

“ _With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now._ ” He whispered in Jensen ear as if he was ready to be fucked.  
The song ended and Jensen’s throat caught as he used this and the end of the song to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

Which was a good thing, Karaoke rooms in Karaoke houses had cameras, so it wasn’t a good idea to start anything in the state they were in. Jared had to think about dying kittens to get himself under control.  
He sang another joke song, to cool things off a bit… “I will Survive” got a good laugh out of Jensen and the amused question “Could you be any more gay?” and together they laughed at that.

“Jay… you know that assignment we had in Physics?” Jensen asked when the song ended, confiscating the mic from Jared.

“The one about gravity in mechanics and in space?” Jared answered remembering it vaguely since he didn’t have to actually do it. He could barely grasp Physics in English let alone in Japanese…

“Yeah… I was researching, and ended up finding something that made me think of that talk we had…”   
Jensen had put on the code for a song and Jared was shocked. Was he going to sing? He sat heavily on the couch waiting for the song to start.

It was a soft melody, kind of pop.

“ _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._ ” Jensen’s voice was deep and Jared knew the song, he was a fan of Wicked and Idina Menzel and it would normally suck to have a deep voice in such a high-toned song but Jensen was perfect. He made his voice fit the notes with perfection. “ _Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes: and leap!_ ”

 

Jensen’s words… Jensen’s voice was full of truth and it made the hairs on Jared’s arms, neck and legs stand up at how deeply that feeling reached inside him. Like the leap Jensen intended to take was into his arms.

“ _It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!_ ”

Watching Jensen sing those words to him, that promise… Jensen was promising him to do what HE wanted, to think for himself. Because of Jared, it seemed, he was ready to defy gravity if need be.

At that moment, that timeless second, Jared knew he was totally and utterly lost. He knew that this boy had taken something from him, something personal and fragile.

 

His heart.

* * *

Jared didn’t know how long they stayed at the karaoke but by the time they were walking back to the train station it was close to nine. Jared stopped at the entrance, knowing Jensen went to a different platform.

“Which train do you use to go home?”

“Ah… it’s on that side, why?”

Jensen just smiled and caught his wrist, pulling him towards the platform. Jared followed him, surprise written on his face.

“What are you doing, Jensen?”

“I’m gonna walk you home… or whatever the modern version of that is.”

Jared’s heart skipped a beat before thumping hard on his chest. He knew he must be blushing too. A sweet smile adorned his lips and he entwined his hand with the one Jensen was using to hold his wrist.

“I would love that.”

Jensen blushed hard when he felt those fingers move over his. He smiled and pulled Jared to the end of the platform. A few minutes later the train arrived. At that time of the night it wasn’t so crowded, so they got to sit together. Even though there were a few people on the train, Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s hand, much to his delight.

The train ride, unfortunately wasn’t very long. About fifteen minutes later they got off at the station and walked slowly to Jared’s home, talking about music and Jared’s antics at the karaoke.

“I still can’t believe you sang YMCA!”

“I told you I couldn’t sing for shit, why ruin a good song?”

Jensen snorted and Jared beamed at having Jensen so carefree with him, if only for tonight. He looked at where they were going and his smile dropped when he noticed they arrived at his house. They stopped on the low front gate, facing each other.

“So… this is where I’m living.”

Jensen smiled wistfully. “Looks comfy.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

Jensen sighed and let go of Jared’s hand, scratching his neck. Jared swallowed, not wanting the night to end.

“Hey Jay… are you doing anything tomorrow?”

Jared blinked. “Why?”

Jensen looked at him, shyly. “They are having the Tokasan Festival at Chuo Dori Avenue until Sunday and I would like to… you know… know if you…wanna come with me.”

Jared’s heart gave another leap in his chest. He stepped closer to Jensen and caught his hand between his.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Jensen’s smile was crooked.

“Looks like.”

Jared almost squealed like a little girl but he caught himself in time. He just smiled wide and nodded.

 

That nod was the best thing he could ever do. Jensen smiled and in a bold move he closed the distance between their bodies and kissed Jared, deeply. The taller teen only had seconds to be shocked before he moaned happily and circled Jensen’s waist, returning the kiss. It was so much better than he remembered, Jensen’s lips and tongue tasting of the flavored soda and popcorn they had at the karaoke and something spicy that was unique to him.

Their tongues started to play softly with each other, their bodies close enough to feel how that single kiss was starting to affect them a lot. Jensen gave one step and pushed Jared against the low brick wall of the house. Jared moaned and started sliding his hands down that body…

“Jiyaredo-kun?”

Both teens sprang apart like they were catching on fire. Jared looked up and saw Mrs. Ohkita looking back at both teens, her kind smile a little knowing.

“Ohkita-san…”

 **“Who is this young man?”**  
“Dare ga kono otoko no ko desu ka?”

Jared scrunched his nose, trying to translate the little she asked. But before he could do that, Jensen approached the gate, bowing a little, like a good Japanese boy would in front of his elder.

 **“I am Ackles Jensen. Nice to meet you.”**  
“Boku wa Akorusu Jensen desu. Hajimemashite.”

Mrs. Ohkita laughed lightly and bowed back, before looking at Jared again.

 **“I will wait for you inside.”**  
“Watashi wa sono naka de anata o matteimasu.”

Jared caught half of what the words meant, but the tone he recognized for what it was; she was gonna give them some privacy to say goodbye properly.

“Hai.” Answered Jared, still a little awkwardly.

Mrs. Ohkita smiled.

 **“Ackles-kun, it was nice to meet you. Good night.”**  
“Akorusu-kun, amarini mo o ai dekite ureshiidesu ne. Oyasumi nasai.”

 

She returned inside the house and both boys were silent for a few seconds. Jared finally sighed and passed through the gate.

“What time can we meet so we can go to the festival?”

Jensen smiled and approached, pulling him in by the hand and kissing him chastely.

“I’ll pass here at four. Make sure your mother has some yukata in your size.”

Jared nodded dazedly.

“Ok.”

 **“Good night…Jared-kun.”                                                                                          “sweet dreams.”  
** "Oyasumi… Jiyaredo-kun.” He gave another kiss, lingering only to whisper, “Amai yume.”

“Yeah…”

Jensen smiled shyly before stepping back and turning, walking towards the train station. Jared touched his lips, barely daring to believe. It was too good to be true, wasn’t it? Was he having the good dreams Jensen had wished already?

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter three

The yukata was… airy, Jared felt like he was naked. It would be so easy for a wind to blow it open. It was just a thin layer of cotton and his boxers. He felt a little exposed but the festival was all about yukatas, the cotton kimonos the Japanese wore in the summer.

When he had told Mrs. Ohkita about Jensen’s invitation, she had been really excited. As excited as an old Japanese lady could be and Jared was surprised to know it wasn’t as little as he had expected. She took out all the yukata’s she had kept from her husband and the ones her son had left behind. He tried each one on just to get to the conclusion he was too tall for any of them.

Mrs. Ohkita, though, wouldn’t be abated. She said the festival was special and that Akorusu-san was expecting him to wear yukata, so he would! She grabbed Jared, her purse and walked to the train station. When they got off they were in Hondori, the most central and known shopping avenue in Hiroshima. It had a nice arcade above protecting it from rain and excessive sun.

Jared knew the place for Mrs. Ohkita had taught him in the first month that anything he could want, here was the place to find. It didn’t take long for them to find a kimono shop. Jared had already entered it once and had left just as soon as he entered. It took him the time to read a label and make the yen to dollar calculus. Things in the store were real robbery (like EXPENSIVE in capital letters) because they were really traditional. The sales people in that first time he had been there had even sneered at him.

This time though, the sales lady in the black occidental formal clothes smiled at them openly with her red lipstick painted lips and said: “Irashaimase!” as way of greeting.

They spent hours at the place and Jared even came to respect the short sales lady by her persistence. She had found something for Jared to wear that fit perfectly. By the time she did, she looked flustered and had hairs falling from her tight bun. She had a look of accomplishment when she saw the yukata fit and agreed with him.   
Mrs. Ohkita paid for Jared’s things and they went home quickly to get ready.

Jared got dressed with his host mother’s help and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

It looked nice. It had thick vertical stripes in brown, black and cream and was held together by a brown obi. Jared put on his geta (the wooden flip flops) and waited by the door.

It didn’t take long for the bell to ring.

Jensen was wearing a light green yukata with a dark green obi, the colors bringing out the color of his eyes as he smiled at Jared. Jared’s heart skipped a beat. Man, he felt like a freaking girl, Jensen was such a gentleman that it made him ashamed of his own behavior and melt inside at the same time. He thanked his “okaasan” (mother) again for everything she did for him and left. For a moment he thought about himself as a male Japanese dressed version of Cinderella. How weird was that?

Jensen looked at home in his yukata like some Samurai from old times taking a stroll.

“You look very elegant.” Jensen commented as they walked to the station.

“You too.” Replied Jared not quite looking at Jensen. When they got to the station he couldn’t help but notice there were more people in yukatas. Especially, kids.

“So what is it about this festival that gets everyone so excited?” He asked.

“People rejoice in the arrival of summer. And they love festival food. There are loads of things I want you to try. You’ll like it.”

“How do you know?”

“Kind of know you?” Jensen answered, and Jared smiled reaching for his hand. He didn’t pull it away even if there were a lot of people in the station. They stopped at Hondori again and walked to Chou Dori.

It was full of people. The smells of strange but delicious food assaulted Jared’s senses as they got closer to the innumerous stalls and the sheer excitement of it all was contagious.

There were squids (ika), and sweet potatoes (satsuma imo) cooked in a stick, there were sweets in the shape of carps (one of Hiroshimas symbols since the Baseball team of the city was called the Carps) called taiyaki. There was a taiko (Japanese typical drum) in a tower and they were announcing a bon odori later.

“A donburi later?”

“No, Jay, a bon odori. A typical dance in festivals that is danced in circles. Donburi is food.” He laughed a bit but Jared didn’t mind, there were so many cool and different things. The fishing stall had real live golden fish! It was so much more fun than the carnivals they did in the US. All this while their hands were still intertwined.

They bought chicken on a stick (yaki tori) and taiyaki, and Jared convinced himself to dance the bon odori. Jensen felt his heart warm at the smile of pure satisfaction that lit up the other boy’s face.

Jared tried to catch a golden fish with the rice paper net, but wasn’t fast enough. He tried several times to no avail. Jensen took pity on him and in one try had the cute fish in their bowl.

Night fell slowly, and they shared a kakigori (flavored shaved ice) with condensed milk topping. Slowly they walked away from the festival, Jared carrying his golden fish a plastic bag full of water tied with a string.   
They walked in silence, looking at the stars, still holding hands, enjoying being in each other’s presence. When they finally found a quiet spot they were in front of the A-Bomb Dome, Hiroshima’s most famous postcard. A bad memory for the country, but one that should never be forgotten.

 

Jensen and Jared stopped in front of the old illuminated building. Half of it was gone, but it was still beautiful because it made you remember how the city was reborn from the ashes. Jensen loved this place, the strength of the people but tonight he only had eyes for Jared.

“You look like… a thousand stars over the river.” He said without containing himself.

“Is that a good thing?” Jared smiled, shyly, a bit flushed.

“Yes…” answered Jensen, blushing as well. “You look so beautiful tonight.”

All Jared could hear, besides his frantic beating heart, was the water of the Aioi River slowly following its course. The day was dying and some fireflies were starting to appear, creating a soft, almost ethereal glow around them. They walked towards one of the benches along the riverside and sat. Jared put the plastic bag of the gold fish on his lap, his other hand still holding Jensen’s. He absently thought he would never stop blushing.

“You look beautiful too. Green is an awesome color for you.”

Jensen laughed, a little embarrassed. He sat closer to Jared.

“It’s the first time I had so much fun at this festival.”

“Really?”

Jensen shrugged.

“It was the first time I came with someone that didn’t expect me to behave a certain way. It was… kind of refreshing actually.”

Jared frowned and put the golden fish bag beside him, moving closer to Jensen and catching his hand between both of his.

“Jensen… I’ll never ask or expect you to behave a certain with me. I just want you to be you…” he looked down, blushing even more. “Because I… really like the real you.”

Jensen blinked.

“What?”

Jared huffed, now looking at Jensen.

“I like the real you. Not Akorusu-san, the captain of kendo, the golden student, the perfect Japanese boy. I like you Jensen, the guy who makes fun of my clumsiness, the guy who has a beautiful voice, the guy who brought me to a festival and it’s already the best date I’ve ever had. The guy who caught me a gold fish.” Jared bit his bottom lip, smiling. “The guy who I feel like I’m already falling in love.”

Jensen blinked at that, his green eyes wide. Jared let go of his hand and just waited, not having the guts to look at Jensen’s face.

“Jared…”

A calloused finger touched his chin and made him look up. Jensen’s face was calm and happy. He smiled and approached, using his other hand to touch Jared’s jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek.

“Would you believe me if I say I already did?”

 

Jared closed the distance and kissed Jensen, his hands bringing him closer by the neck. Jensen, for his turn, entwined his fingers in his hair. Jared moaned around the kiss, loving the caress of Jensen’s fingers through his hair. He didn’t know his scalp was so sensitive.

The kiss was slow and deep. Their tongues entwined softly, their eyes were closed and a bomb could drop beside Jared without him even noticing. At that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

After what seemed like hours they slowly finished the kiss, still pressing their lips together softly, feeling the skin and texture of each other. Jensen touched the back of his neck gently as he kissed his jaw and bit his earlobe.

**“I love you Jared-kun.”**  
“Aishiteru Jiyaredo-kun.” Came the soft whisper against his ear.

Jared looked at Jensen’s smiling face, those green threatening to swallow him whole.

“What does it mean?”

Jensen’s smiled turned to a smirk.

“If you don’t know, you better find out. Like I said before, your Japanese needs improvement.”

“Hey!”

Jensen laughed as he stood up and offered his hand to Jared.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Jared smiled and stood up with Jensen’s help. He caught his gold fish and entwined his fingers with the other boy’s once more.

“This was the best day I’ve had in Japan so far.”

Jensen smile was as shy as it was beautiful.

They slowly walked back to the train station, passing through the street full of people still walking among the stands. Too soon for Jared’s liking, they were at the station again and soon after that at Jared’s gate. Jensen pulled him in by his obi and kissed his lips slowly, still tasting the flavor of the shaved ice they had together. When they parted, Jensen’s whisper was rough and sent shivers down Jared’s spine.

“See you Monday at school Jared.”

**“Good…night…”**  
“Yeah…” Jared scrunched his nose. “Oya… sumi.”

Jensen smiled and laughed shortly, giving one last peck.

**“See you later, Jared-kun.”**  
“Very good. Mata ne, Jiyaredo-kun.” He said and winked at him.

 

He watched until Jensen turned the corner and was out of his sight. Sighing one more time, he turned and entered the house. Mrs. Ohkita started asking questions as soon as he got in and he was glad to share his wonderful day with someone.

 

* * *

On Sunday, Jared woke Ryo up and pestered him saying he had to talk to him. He dragged the other boy to Pacera (an expensive mall under a hotel) so they could talk.

The roof of the building had been turned into a garden open to visitors so he asked his Japanese best friend to meet him there.

“Ryo, you won’t believe what happened to me!”

“It’s good that you’re talking, you totally disappeared on me, man! What was that all about?”

“Jensen, he asked me on a date.”

“Akorusu-san? You are fucking kidding me!”

“I’m not! And man… I think I’ve fallen for him! There I said it!”

“Good for you!”

“Good for me? I only have 10 months left! How can I do it? I… we are so screwed.”

“Already? Naughty boys!” He said maliciously and laughed. Eventually he decided the subject was a serious one for Jared so he straightened his face and said. “Yeah, you really are. How did you manage to turn the straightest boy in the school gay? You are wicked, man.”

“I’ll tell you my secret, he was gay all along. Your gaydar is totally off. What could I expect from a straight guy?” Jared laughed thinking about Jensen and their kiss. “Ryo… he kisses like a God.”

“I don’t need details but you better think about what you’re doing. That guy is more Japanese than me, and if I’ve learned anything about my forefathers it’s that it is VERY difficult to get them to trust you. Don’t mess it up, you screw this up once and it’s over.”

“You saying that I’m some kind of slut?”

“No, I’m telling you that you can’t fail him. He’s trusting you with all he has. He is the straightest guy in school and you just told me he was gay all along, that means he told you… I don’t know… like his darkest secret.” Ryo answered.

* * *

“Okaa-san,” Jared called Mrs. Ohkita the Japanese word for mother.

“Nan desu ka?” She answered asking what was it.

“What does ‘Ai shiteiru’ means? Shiteiru I know, it means do in the continuous, like you are doing something.” Jared argued feeling smart from knowing, at least, that.

“Where have you heard that, Jiya-kun?” Asked the older woman with a bit of concern using the nickname she gave her musuko (son) for a year.

“Jensen told me that. But when I asked what it meant he said I should find out for myself.” Jared told his Okaa-san but left out the circumstances they had been said in.

“Ai is one of the most beautiful words in our vocabulary. It’s pronunciation is easy just like living it but writing is a bit more complex. 16 strokes.” She said. “Come, I’ll teach you.” Jared followed his host mom as she set up a table with felt over it and a black ink in a special recipient. She gave him a piece of rice paper and used a few weights to hold the corners of the sheets. She gave Jared a thick brush and showed him how to hold it.

“You can’t use the table for support. Your hand must hold the brush. Now look. Ichi (one); ni (two), san (three); yon (four); go (five)…” And she counted each of the brush’s strokes on the paper until it reached 16. It formed a well drawn ideogram he had seen before somewhere, he only couldn’t remember where.

 

His mother made him write it several times until he got it right and it took so many tries that by the end of it he already knew how to write “Ai” by heart.

"So what does it mean in the end?” He asked his Okaa-san again.

“Well, Ai can mean a different thing to every person. You have to figure it out by yourself.” She answered and he was really mad about it. Why were they all being so cryptic about one dammed word?

* * *

On Monday, he met Jensen in the corridor and held him the paper with the Ai ideogram written on it.

“I’ve learned to write it, see.” Jared said.

“Learned its meaning yet?” replied Jensen with a hint of humor. He knew Jared well enough by now to know that tone of disappointment in his voice. It meant that he hated not knowing.

“No.” Jared answered.

“Have you tried the dictionary?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t have one.” Jared answered a bit ashamed. Japanese dictionaries were too expensive for him.

“Oh, so that’s why you don’t learn Japanese properly, how can you try without a dictionary? Today, I’ll take you to Fukuya after the kendo no renshyu. (kendo practice)” Jensen said with a smile that said ‘this is only a ploy to go out with you.’

“Jensen, dictionaries are expensive.” Jared answered trying to hide his shame of being broke. It had cost Jared’s parents a lot to send him abroad.

“Don’t worry, we will find something.” And with that, they each went to their own class.

* * *

After the kendo practice was done, they went to Fukuya Department Store once more. This time the coffee they had was much more pleasant. They sat at the corner of the counter, facing the dying sun at the horizon. From the angle they were together, nobody noticed as Jensen caught Jared’s hand, sliding his fingers over the pulse at his wrist, caressing the skin there. Jared could barely contain his glee and the smile wouldn’t leave his face, not even when he sipped his mocha.

 

“This has already become my favorite place,” whispered Jared after a few minutes of silence.

“Is that so? And why is that?”

Jared entwined his fingers with Jensen.

“You know why.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, smiling wide.

“Me too. I used to like this place a lot, but now… I love it.”

Jared took another sip of his mocha, mostly to interrupt his mouth from sprouting something awkward or stupid. He put his empty cup down and sighed.

“So you said that we would look for a Japanese dictionary here. I don’t know how. You won’t find something less expensive than what I looked for, but anyway…”

Jensen finished his coffee slowly and put the mug down before standing up and pulling Jared up as well. He looked around the store and his eyes lit up after spotting something.

“First we’re going to do something.”

“What?”

“Come on!”

 

Jensen pulled him across the bookstore, crossing to the hidden elevator and down they went to the first floor. There were a lot of little cabins with colorful signs and glittered outside. They had all of these big and cute Japanese ideograms Jared couldn’t fathom what they meant. Jensen chose one and pulled Jared towards it. It had purple decoration and a sparkling purple drape closing its door. The machine was kind of familiar, but Jared couldn’t remember what it was for the life of him.

“What is this?”

“This is a Purikura machine, takes those miniature photos most girls collect these days.” explained Jensen, the excitement clear on his voice. “Come on, I want to remember all this.”

Jensen wanted to take pictures with him? Jared smiled wide and nodded, his heart beating fast in his chest. He entered the small cabin and dropped his backpack on the floor in the corner. He heard as Jensen dropped a few coins beside the camera looking thing and the screen that gave directions for the photo taking. When he turned back to Jared they were almost nose to nose proving that the cabin was too small for both of them together.

“This is freaking small!” Jared commented laughing a bit

“I noticed, gigantor.” Jensen answered laughing at Jared.

“Hey!”

Jensen seated on the small bench Jared was standing by the back of the booth and dropped his backpack beside Jared’s.

“Come here.”

He pulled Jared and the boy almost fell tripping on Jensen’s feet, but Jensen steadied him. Jared blushed when he noticed he was seated sideways on the bench, almost on Jensen’s lap. Jensen smiled and caught his chin, making him look ahead.

“Smile for the camera.” He said and pushed the big yellow button that kept blinking under the screen that showed their faces.

 

Jared smiled wide, his dimples showing up full force. He rested his face beside Jensen’s and felt the other boy hugging him by his waist, bringing him closer. The click-click of the machine was almost inaudible.

Suddenly he felt warm at having Jensen so close. Jensen looking him in the eyes as they paused as if sharing a breath, they were so close. Jared’s neck was right there and Jensen just had to kiss it. He started kissing Jared’s neck slowly, small, butterfly kisses along his skin, his nose pushing the collar of his uniform out of the way.

“Jensen…” gasped Jared, turning his neck for better access. After a few more kisses he turned his head and framed that face with his hand, kissing him deeply. The camera kept clicking.

 

Jensen almost growled inside the kiss, trying to bring him closer. Jared maneuvered a little bit and soon he was straddling Jensen’s lap. They looked into each other’s eyes for a second, the time almost suspended, before the kiss was resumed, going deeper and dirtier this time. Jensen moaned quietly inside the kiss, using one of his hands to grasp Jared’s long hair and hold him still, pushing into the kiss. Jared panted, entwining his tongue with Jensen’s. The lack of air was becoming an issue, but not enough to make him pull away. He’d never seen Jensen so bold since that fateful first kiss and he wasn’t going to stop that. The outside world could fucking stay outside, the cabin was occupied.

The machine clicked on, taking pictures of them, holding that moment forever in paper as it was burned in their hearts. They couldn’t even hear it though, immersed on their own little world. Jared tried to move closer and Jensen helped, letting go of his hair to grab his ass boldly and slam their lower bodies together.

“Ah..!” gasped Jared, interrupting the kiss when he felt Jensen as hard as he was. “Jensen…”

“Shh…” whispered the other boy, bringing his finger Jared’s lips. “You have to be quiet…”

Jared smiled mischievously at him and caught Jensen’s thumb on his mouth, sucking the finger hungrily, his hips starting to move across Jensen’s, their groins rubbing together, the friction almost too much.

“Fuck Jared, stop it…” panted Jensen, but his thumb automatically started moving in and out of that mouth.  
Jared closed his eyes, sucking Jensen’s thumb, feeling the callous from the kendo sword and writhing on his lap.

“Jensen…I…”

**“Jared…You are…so hot….”**  
“Jared... Atsui deshou... Kimi wa…” whispered Jensen, replacing his thumb on Jared’s mouth with his lips.

Jared could barely understand what Jensen had said but when he was kissed again, all rationality vanished. He felt Jensen slide his hand down his back and grab his ass, bringing their bodies closer. Both started to grind and grope at each other, their gasps and moans barely swallowed by their kiss.

Jared used his free hand to loosen the tie around Jensen’s neck, his finger caressing the defined collarbone, the pale skin, which was so hot to the touch. He knew it wouldn’t take too long for both of them to come inside their trousers. He never felt like that before with any of his other flings and his heart was beating in time with their movements against each other, frantic and fast. Jensen made him so crazy!

Soon he felt a tightening in his muscles, a shiver running down his spine. He finished the kiss with a gasp, his hips moving faster.

“Jensen…I’m so fucking close…I…”

Before he could even finish the sentence Jensen sank his face against his neck, biting the skin. Jared bit his bottom lip hard, trying to swallow his moan as he felt Jensen buck against him, squeezing his ass, coming in hard pulses, all his muscles contracting, stopping like it was stopping time.

That was the last straw. Feeling Jensen coming so hard beneath him made Jared reach his peak as well. He bit Jensen’s shoulder above his clothes as he came, his cock pulsing hard and long.

They were panting and trying to regain some kind of consciousness after the orgasm they just had. Jensen drew back his face and rested against the wall of the cabin. He was smiling lazy, all traces of Akorusu-san gone for the moment, leaving a satisfied boy behind.

 

“These pictures will be priceless.” murmured Jensen his smile languid.

Jared started laughing quietly, trying to stand and failing a few times before succeeding, his legs shaking. He scrunched his nose at the feel of rapidly drying come on his uniform.

“Oh God, we definitely need to clean up before going anywhere else.” Jared said.

Jensen stood up a bit shaky too and grabbed his backpack.

“Use this until we reach the bathroom. I’ll get the pictures.” He offered Jared a blue handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it.

Jared nodded, cleaned himself a bit and after looking right and left, he walked out of the cabin, moving as fast as possible to the nearest bathroom. A few minutes later Jensen met with him, both of them laughing at their own craziness while cleaning up as best as they could.

 

Later that night, Jared caressed the little stripe of paper he had cut from the sheet they had gathered from the machine with fondness. He stuck it inside his new Japanese dictionary as a bookmarker. The page had a special Kanji (ideogram) spelled out in sixteen strokes. “Ai” it said beside the ideogram and beside the reading form a small English word: “Love”.

“Man…” Jared whispered to himself. He put the dictionary on his nightstand before laying down to sleep. He couldn’t help himself. Jensen made him fall harder with every new discovery.

 

Ten months seemed not nearly enough now.

* * *

The next day as he entered the school he felt something was odd.

There was this rushing of voices and this whispering all around the place. The anticipation felt like a bomb was about to drop or something.

Ryo came to him a rush.

“It’s better you know now than later.” Said his Japanese friend and he led the way to the hallway to Jensen’s classroom. The blond was there reading a book it seemed but everyone was looking at him and talking behind his back.

Jared didn’t quite understand what was going on until he saw it.

 

A round purplish mark peaking just about Jensen’s white collared shirt. It was exactly the size of a mouth and everyone knew what it was. The question was how it had gotten there and that was the talk of the day.   
Akorusu-san had love bite. Who was she???

Jared almost laughed his head off. As soon as he realized what the commotion was about he clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and headed to the boy’s room so he could laugh freely. Ryo was just looking at him.

“So it was you.” He raised an eyebrow to his foreigner friend and Jared looked painfully guilty. All Jared could actually do at the moment was laugh himself silly as the memories of yesterday flooded his mind.

“Ryo, he is hot as a volcano.” he said to tease his friend.

Ryo looked angrily at him. “Jay, please, TMI, man.”

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

The news got a bit cold when the Kendo Club started preparing for the Regional. They had to compete against most schools with Kendo Clubs.

On that week Jensen almost never showed up. It was Akorusu-san 24/7. They were training like condemned men and Akorusu-san was their judge, jury and hangman. Jared had never worked so hard on anything in his life. On those two weeks before the tournament Jared learned more Japanese than he had in months, because it was the first time the whole Kendo Club talked to him and they weren’t so good at English so he learned Japanese because they were all in Hell together. At least that’s how it felt.

They prepared like they were going to war. On Tuesday, Jared was “crawling” to the train station when he noticed Jensen beside him. It had been the last training before the tournament on Saturday.

“You are EVIL.” He said to his Captain.

Jensen showed Jared an innocent kind smile that was so fake it only creeped Jared out even more.

“When you get home you should try an ice tub. It will help.” Jensen said and Jared felt a bit warmed by the tone.

“Maybe.”

“Jay, you are doing great at the trainings. You have to rest tonight and prepare for Saturday. I’m sure we will do great. You are one of our best shots at winning in the beginner’s category.”

“Right.” Jared said ironic. He was never good at anything but party and cock sucking and you don’t win trophies for that.

“I’m serious.” Jensen said, and Jared felt he was important to the team. He felt that if he did this right maybe he could make Jensen and Akorusu-san proud. He let a smile that had been missing from his face light the whole platform and Jensen felt his heart warm up at the sight of dimples.

"I missed you.” Jensen said absent-mindedly as if he’d been blinded by Jared’s smile. It had been so long since they had had a moment to themselves.

“Me too. When this is all over, I’ll you to take you for coffee in Fukuya. I promise.” Jared said a whole lot more optimistic than he had been just moments ago.

* * *

Saturday came before they could breathe. The gym was full of people cheering and they were all already dressed. The name of the School was announced and they entered and positioned themselves. It was now or never.

Soon enough the beginners fight started. Jared was scheduled to fight in the fifth match. The advanced matches started as well on the dojo floor beside and Jensen was scheduled against a guy named Kojiro.

When Jensen heard this name, his whole face closed, as well from the rest of the team. Jared frowned. He approached Harutei.

“Hey, why is Jensen so pissed at having to fight with this Kojiro guy?”

Harutei turned to look at him, kind of serious.

“Well, let’s say if Jensen has an enemy, it is Kojiro. He used to go to our school and when Jensen came he picked on him from day one. He used to say that a gaijin was just soiling our school reputation and crap like that.”

Jared blinked. “What? He really said that?”

“Yes. Kojiro’s father is a general on the military and against any kind of foreigners. He’s kind of old school, I guess.” Harutei used his bokuto to point at Jensen, who was talking with some of their teammates. “Kojiro’s father despises Jensen’s father just because he’s American and from the military at that. He hates the fact that the foreigners stayed behind in our land after the war. He says it is a humiliation even after all these years. And Kojiro… kind of thinks the same so they both hate foreigners.”

Jared nodded, thoughtful. Jensen caught their gazes and smiled kindly, the Akorusu-san façade in full mode. Harutei waved and they heard his name being called. He thumped Jared on the back.

“Time for me to win.”

 **“Ah…good luck.”**  
“Ah…gambatte.” said Jared, not choking on the words for once.

Harutei smirked.

 **“Thank you.”**  
“Arigatou.”

 

As Harutei went to his first fight, Jared was called to his and Jensen also moved to the tatami (mat) where the first fight would be held. Jared looked at his opponent even though he was worried about Jensen. He hoped he was okay.

The first fights were easy on the Johoku Team. Even though Jared had expected a draw since the time ran out a tie, but the judge kept it going ‘till one of then made a point which luckily was Jared. Scoring was REALLY hard at this sport. Harutei had a fair equal fight, having scored his winning point at the last strike. Akorusu-san won his fight in two strikes, not even giving his opponent a chance.

Harutei’s second fight was easily won and he came back to Jared’s side, who had just lost his second match, as fast as he could. Jensen’s second fight was against Kojiro and Harutei wasn’t going to miss it for the life of him.

Jensen, Akorusu-san, took the mat and bowed respectfully to his opponent, Higashihara Kojiro did the same only with a lot more disdain. Jensen wished he had a bokutou instead of shinai. It would be poetic to defeat Kojiro with the same weapon Musashi had defeated his namesake.

Akorusu-san concentrated and circled his opponent. Higashihara-san did the same. The judge had already given the sign to start the fight but both of them just looked at each other like old enemies often do. With that practiced ease that says, ‘I’ll be your downfall’, even though it is just bravado from one of the sides. There is never more than one winner in a fight, and draws are unfinished fights. A fight only ends, when there is a loser and Akorusu-san would remind Kojiro just who was the loser in their game.

The first blow came when the atmosphere changed, the energy shifted, the change was subtle but Jared felt it. Both of them attacked at the same time as if it was rehearsed, as if the change had been the universe’s sign for the fight to start.

They were both strong and so very fast. One moment they were throwing themselves at one another, the other they were each at a corner of the mat breathing hard. It was beautiful and vertiginous. It was fast, furious and if it weren’t for the armor’s protection, even deadly. The first encounter was a point to Kojiro, who smiled like he was a tiger getting ready for lunch. The second strike though was Jensen’s point and Jared was relieved, his heart beating with worry he would die before he acknowledged.

It ended with Jensen hitting Kojiro so hard in the head he broke his shinai in two, Kojiro swayed on his feet but fought to walk out of the mat by himself. He renounced the fight then, he couldn’t go on. This put Jensen’s name into the next phase but there was still one more fight for all of them.

 

Jared took the mat at exactly the same time Jensen did. He was so concentrated he didn’t see, but someone on the audience threw something at him. It was a rock, and it hit him right in the back of his head. He fell before the first hit. Noticing something was off in Jared’s mat, Jensen saw the commotion. Jared was down, but Jensen couldn’t just walk out the fight. He tried to concentrate, he really did, but in 2 strokes the fight was over and he had lost. For the first time since he got to the position of captain.

He didn’t care though. Jared was down and there were too many people around him. It couldn’t be good news.  
Jensen dropped his second shinai and went to the tatami next to his. Harutei was already there, helping Jared sit. Jared took off the kendo mask, giving a pained hiss. Jensen dropped on his knees beside him.

 **“Are you okay?”**  
“Daijoubu ka?”

 **“Yes…”**  
“Hai…” answered Jared, smiling for understanding what Jensen asked.

 

Jensen’s smile was relieved, the façade he maintained as Akorusu-san slipping entirely in that moment. It lasted long enough for him to help Jared to stand up and walk away from the tatami. He held his sweat towel wich was thankfully clean to the back of Jared’s head which was bleeding.

"What happened to your match?” Jared asked.

“I lost.” was Jensen’s answer.

Jared gaped.

“But…how?”

Jensen shrugged, not answering. They sat on the benches of the locker room. Harutei came inside as Jensen stood up, taking off the armor he was still wearing.

 **“Harutei, please get the others and prepare, we are leaving in twenty minutes.”**  
“Harutei, anta to minna wa jyumbi shitte kudasai. Watashitachi wa ni juu-fun ni hanaremasu.”

 **“Yeah...but...”         “You should take a look at this. That is…what hit Jared’s head…”**  
“Aa…demo…” Harutei put something on his palm. “Kore wo mite miru. Sore wa…Jiyaredo-kun no atama ni aterimashita.”

Jensen caught the rock on his hand, gripping tight, his knuckles turning white.

 **“Where was it?”**  
“Doko de arimashitaka?”

 **“At the tatami. Somebody threw from the crowd.”**  
“Tatami de. Dare ka ga kaishyu kara nageta.”

 **“Is that so?”                  “Not now, though. We need to take Jared to the hospital.”  
** “Sou desu ka?” Jensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Mou, ato de ne. Ima wa Jyaredo-kun wo biyouin ni toshimasu.” He concluded.

 **“Yes.”**  
“Hai.” Harutei said and left to gather the team so they could go.

 

Jared wasn’t as lost as before with all the fast Japanese flowing between the two boys, but with his head throbbing like that, he only caught a few words of what they said. He extended his right hand (his left was still holding Jensen’s towel to the cut) and circled Jensen’s wrist, the one holding the rock. That made Jensen almost jump, but he refrained himself, instead turning to look at Jared.

“How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts. I’m assuming it was because of the rock you’re holding so hard in your hand?” said Jared with a shrug, wincing when the movement made pain explode behind his eyes.

“After we drop our equipment at the school I’ll take you to see your head. Better yet, Harutei can do that. We can go right away.”

“Jensen…”

“Please.”

At the scared tone Jared just nodded, complying. With the help of Jensen he took off his armor and changed into the School uniform pants and shirt. He sat again at the bench and waited for Jensen to change as well. By the time he finished, the entire team was in the locker room, changing. Harutei approached, picking up Jensen and Jared’s armor.

“Take Jared, I’ll take your armors back to the school.” Harutei said in English. He smiled at Jared. “Don’t faint, eh, hen na Amerikajin.”  
 **crazy American.**

“I won’t.” said Jared, smiling at the nickname the guys from the team took to call him.

At the exit of the gym, however, they were stopped by Kojiro and his team. The boy was tall for Japanese standards, but still shorter than Jared or Jensen for that matter. He smirked at Jensen, two of his teammates approaching behind him.

 **“So, did you lose your last match? Poor thing.”**  
“Sorede, anta ga saigo no shiai wo ushinau no desu ka? Kawaiso.”

“And before that I won against you. I hope you didn’t forget that, Kojiro.” Replied Jensen in English, almost smirking.

Kojiro bared his teeth in a show of discontent.

 **“How dare you speak with me in this dirty language?!”**  
“Dono you ni kono kitanai kongo de watashi to hanasu yuuki?!”

“I won’t spend my Japanese talking with you Kojiro. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take Jared to see his head.”

 **“Don’t you turn your back on me! Bastard! Dirty Foreigner!”**  
“Temee wa watashi ni senaka wo ni shinaide! Kono yarou! Kitanai na Gaijin!”

Jensen just kept walking with Jared, supporting him with a hand on his back. Jared scrunched his nose at those words Kojiro threw at them, understanding some of them.

“He just called you a dirty foreigner, didn’t he?”

Jensen nodded. But he turned his head to the side and smiled.

“Don’t worry Jared. It used to bother me, but now… I’m more Japanese that he ever was.”

“You’re not a dirty foreigner.” Replied Jared with an almost-pout.

Jensen smiled and caressed Jared’s back through his shirt, the only place they were connecting and that no one would find strange for them to touch. But he didn’t notice someone who was watching them intently, silently fuming with the display.

* * *

Kabe Shusei was really young when he got to Johoku All-Boys Private School in Hiroshima. He was young and shy, but really smart and good with numbers. On the first day of class, he went to the cafeteria and there he saw the most beautiful man to ever grace this country. A man named Jensen Akorusu. At first, he had been attracted by the sheer beauty of him, but soon he was conquered by his manner. He was kind and gentle with everybody, his smile was warm and could melt even the coldest of hearts. He was smart also, smarter than him and that didn’t bother him at all because Akorusu-san had every right to be perfect.

He, like many others, followed Akorusu-san around. Collected things he had used, pictures taken in secret. He wasn’t the only one to worship Akorusu-san, but it was ok. Akorusu-san was theirs to worship for no one ever had his heart. Because Akorusu-san’s kindness was equal to everybody.

 

Years had passed in that fashion and all Akorusu-san’s admirers were satisfied to look and never to touch. Many have gathered the courage to confess their feelings but Akorusu-san’s kindness was supreme even when he let someone down.

He had watched the scene so many times he already knew it by heart.

“Kanayani-kun”, Akorusu-san would say. “I’m sorry, right now my whole life is focused on my studies and the Kendo Club. I wouldn’t be a fit company. I have to build my military career, I hope you can understand that. Your affection flatters me, thank you.” He would say in that deep voice that gave Shusei shivers.

 

But now…now everything has changed.

Now…there was Jared Padalecki.

He had totally and completely monopolized Akorusu-san’s time and attention. In the morning they met at the dojo, they had lunch together with the Kendo Club, they trained together every day, and then walked together to the station!

How dare he?!?!

 

And the smile…Shusei would have killed to have that smile directed to him, to hear that deep laugh that made the whole world brighter. He hadn’t contained himself. He had thrown that rock, he wanted Jared Padalecki hurt and bleeding. But it seemed that it only got Akorusu-san to pay even more attention to that bastard of a gaijin. He needed to make him pay… he wasn’t worthy of Akorusu-san. He wasn’t perfect enough, no one was.

* * *

After much fussing from his Japanese mother – which he kind of understood, if he was seeing himself arrive with a bandage on his head like he was sporting he too would fuss – he finally went to his room, getting ready to sleep. He would have all Sunday to rest and get better to go to school on Monday. Despite what happened to him, he had had an awesome day, seeing the Kendo tournament up close, like he only saw in movies and animes before. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

He was awoken by incessant banging in the front door. He looked blearily at his cell phone and saw the clock marked two in the morning. Who could possibly be at this hour? He picked up his discarded shirt and went to the living room, seeing his okaa-san on her yukata, her hair, usually tightened up in a bun, running down her shoulders.

“Who would it be at this hour?” asked Jared, sleepy.

Ohkita-san shrugged and unlocked the door, pulling it open. Her eyes widened and Jared’s as well. Jensen was hanging against the doorframe, barely holding himself up.

“Jensen what happened?” asked Jared alarmed.

The boy looked up and Ohkita-san gasped at seeing the purple left eye Jensen sported, besides a busted lip. Jensen tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

 **“Ohkita-san…do you mind if I stay here for the night?”**  
“Ohkita-san…watashi wa koko de konban isuwareba iidesu ka?”

“Come inside Jensen-kun…” said the woman, helping Jared with Jensen until he could sit on the couch.  
Jared was beside himself with worry. He noticed the wince Jensen gave when he gingerly sat on the low couch. Ohkita-san clucked her tongue.

“Jyaredo-kun stay with him, I’ll bring some change of clothes.”

“Hai.” Answered Jared.

As sooon as she was out of the living room, Jared gave a pained breath, turning to look at Jensen.

“What happened? Who did this to you?”

“My father.” said Jensen with a pained shrug. “Didn’t take too well me losing the match and not going to the Nationals.”

“What? Your father did that to you?!”

Jensen didn’t say anything else and before Jared could express his indignation further, Ohkita-san came back.

“Jyaredo-kun, I already put a second futon in your bedroom. There’s a yukata there for Jensen-kun.”

“Arigatou Ohkita-san…”

 **“Don’t worry boy, you’re welcome here anytime.”**  
“Shinpai shinaide kudasai, anata wa koko de itsu demo kangei iru.”

 

Jensen and Jared smiled at the woman. She smiled back touching Jensen’s hair before saying goodnight and going to her own bedroom. Jared helped Jensen stand up and walked with him to his room. When they arrived there, there were two futons and above one of them a light-brown yukata and a small first-aid kit. Jensen gingerly sat on the futon and tried to take his shirt off, hissing.

“Wait, let me help you.”

Jared kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned the shirt, gasping when he saw the black and blue bruises all over his torso. Jensen looked away, helping Jared finish taking his shirt off. Next were his trousers and soon Jensen was wearing only his boxers. Jared couldn’t help notice every inch of the toned body next to him.

“I certainly didn’t imagine that when I saw you naked for the first time it would be in circumstances like this.”

Jensen chuckled without humor, putting the yukata on, but leaving it open. Jared picked up the first aid kit and opened it, picking some ointment Ohkita-san had.

“I don’t know much Japanese yet, but I’m guessing this is for the pain.”

Jensen nodded and Jared approached, spreading the ointment on his palm before slowly touching Jensen’s warm skin. The smell was strong but familiar; it certainly smelled like muscular pain medication. Even though he was focused on spreading the product over Jensen’s bruises, he couldn’t help but shiver at touching that bare skin that he had desired for so long.

“So… will you explain to me why you father did this to you?”

Jensen closed his eyes, wincing every now and then as Jared applied the ointment.

“I think I told you before that for my father I can’t be anything less than perfect. For the last four years, since we got here, I always went to nationals. Always. So when he heard that I lost the fight that would classify me, he was pissed to say the least.”

“How did he know you lost, the competition was this morning!” Jared asked.

“Kojiro’s father. Probably called to gloat on my father, ask him how his perfect son lost such an easy match. When I arrived home after dropping you off here… he came to me fuming.” Jensen said, his eyes never leaving the floor.

“And what did you do?”

Jensen moved, wincing as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

“For the first time… I talked back at him. I said one of my teammates was hurt. As you can see he didn’t take too well.”

“Jesus Jensen.”

 

Jared finished with the ointment and caught some gauze from the kit. Jensen took the top of the yukata off and let Jared wrap his torso with it. After Jared taped the end of the gauze, Jensen put the yukata back on.

“Thanks Jay.”

Jared put everything away inside the kit and approached Jensen, catching his face between his hands.

"I’m sorry he did that to you because of me.”

Jensen shook his head negatively.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, Jay… because I’m not.”

And before Jared could retort, Jensen closed the distance and kissed him chastely. The kiss soon deepened, but stayed just like that. Jared didn’t want to do anything that could hurt Jensen further.

When they finished the kiss, both boys panting slightly, Jensen had a little smile gracing his features. Jared stood up and caught his futon, bringing closer to Jensen’s. They both opened their futons and laid down together, in silence, Jensen resting his head on Jared’s chest. Jared slowly caressing Jensen’s hair, smiling with his eyes closed.

 **“Good night Jen”**  
“Oyasumi Jen.”

“Good night Jay.”

* * *

_He was just closing the front paper door when his father came to him._

_“You know what time is it?” The older man asked in an already irritated voice._

_“I know, sir. I got held up. One of my team mates was hit by a rock during his match, I’m team captain sir, it’s my responsibility to see him to the hospital.” Jensen said. It wasn’t a lie, he certainly would have done the same for anyone else, maybe not with such a care, but his father didn’t need to know that. Gosh, he was starting to sound like Jared!_

_“Oh, is that right? Or were you just avoiding me? Huh? I know you lost your last match. How much of an idiot do think I am? Hiding the truth from me!” The General was already raising his voice._

_“I wasn’t hiding.”_

_“You were! Or do you think I didn’t know that was a classifying match to the Nationals? It’s your LAST year, Jensen! You just ruined a perfect record!!! How do you plan on impressing your superiors in your entering exam?!?!” Alan screamed at his son._

_“Father… what was I suppose to do? Let the other boy bleed ‘till he went out?” He asked, angry too. He had never talked back to his father like this, but Jared was too important. He was so angry at his father just for suggesting he let him to bleed himself out!_

_“If every soldier stopped to help the wounded there would be no soldiers left to wage war!” His father screamed as if he was retarded._

_“We are NOT at a War! YOU are in a peace mission, and I am in high school! My friend got hurt, so screw a perfect record!” Jensen screamed and he didn’t even get the time to react. His dad hit him so fast and he was so surprised that when he realized what happened he was already on the floor, his left eye already swelling up._

_“You should not talk like that to your superiors!” His father said through gritted teeth._

_“Oh?” Jensen asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. “What should I do then? Just bend over and take it?” instead of frightening him, the punch seemed just to loose something inside of him. Like he was tired of being dad’s little soldier and getting back… nothing. Not a single word of praise and a ton of harsh words if he messed up. Maybe now his father would pay some attention to him._

_As soon as the words reached the general’s ears, Alan lost all control of himself. His hands found his boy’s flesh and he hit him and hit him until he stopped talking back. When he did, he looked terrible, his boy. Jensen looked bad and broken and Alan’s heart pained him as his mind asked him ‘What have you done?’_

_The voice in his mind sounded a lot like Donna, his late wife, and he felt so ashamed of himself, so ashamed. He took his son whose only movement was a weak try to get away from him and laid him in his room. He couldn’t look at his boy without feeling his heart constrict._

_As soon as his father left, Jensen little by little made an effort to get up, his clothes were ruined but he didn’t mind, he walked out of his room, through the garden to the front gate. He had to get away; he couldn’t stay one more second under the same roof as that man. He tried SO hard to please him, to make him proud, to… make him love him. And that’s what he got. Serves him right, he thought to himself. The song he sang for Jared in the karaoke that day echoed through his mind:_

 

“Too long I've been afraid of losing love and I guess I've lost… well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost…”

 

_Miss Nakanishi the governess, the old woman who always helped his father with taking care of the house was there, by the gate and Jensen thought he was doomed and that he would need to fight his way out. The old woman, though, said no word. She just held up a clean shirt. He took it, smiled at her, and she watched him leave, waving and asking the ancestors to watch over the boy._

* * *

On Monday, Kabe Shusei was waiting by the train station so he could get a glimpse of Akorusu-san as soon as he got there. That was why he arrived at school so early every morning. Akorusu-san always got there early for morning training at the dojo.

He waited for the train Akorusu-san always rode and when it finally arrived… no Akorusu-san. Maybe he was late for the first time ever, thought the short boy. Just as he thought that, the train on the opposite platform arrived and from it the students from his school got out. Two foreigners. Akorusu-san and, and… Jared Padalecki!

They were…talking and laughing, and Akorusu-san had a terrible black eye. Jared Padalecki had a bandage on his head, but he already knew what that one was.

Who could have hurt his beloved Akorusu-san?

* * *

The talk around the school that morning was Akorusu-san’s black eye. Everyone wanted the story about it. But few got it.

Ryo wasn’t close to Akorusu-san but he was worried. No one got his face like that for nothing and if anyone could stand for himself it was the National Champion of Kendo. Harutei was already there and so was Jared. They were even closer to each other than normal and talked in whispers. Harutei stood by them acting like a bouncer.

Harutei glared at Ryo as he approached. Ryo saw that something had changed. Akorusu-san wasn’t king of school anymore, wasn’t perfect, wasn’t going to Nationals. Ryo knew by the bitter or wicked looks from the people around the three that the situation had changed and that he should make a choice. He smiled his lazy smile at everyone that looked appalled at him as he walked to the segregated group of three.

Jared just smiled to Harutei and nodded. Harutei wasn’t happy about it but permitted the weirdest guy in school to approach.

“Hey man!” He told Jared. “Akorusu-san” He nodded to the guy with the shiner and smiled again to Harutei. “So what’s up? They all are looking as if the King has fallen!”

 

Jared smiled at Ryo’s humor and how true his words always were.

“Maybe the King has.” Jensen said. “And all that’s left is a guy with a black eye.”

Instead of criticizing as Jensen expected, Ryo just smiled.

“Lesser men would have fallen to a black eye like that. But never Akorusu-san.” Ryo said and Jansen smiled. He now understood what Jared saw in this boy.

In the corner, watching the scene and hating the way his Akorusu-san was acting, Kabe Shusei looked at the group with hate. The old Akorusu-san would never step out of line. This had to be that Jared Padalecki’s fault.

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter five

Alan was beyond furious. When he woke up the next morning, ready to talk to Jensen, and maybe apologize for what he did, he found out through Miss Nakanishi that his son didn’t sleep in the house that night. After asking where he could possibly go at such a late hour last night, the woman just smiled kindly.

“Maybe he went to Jyaredo-san, him and master Jensen became good friends.”

And after discovering Jyaredo-san was the new exchange student in Jensen’s school, Jared Padalecki, it wasn’t hard to discover where he was staying.

The house was simple and in a suburban neighborhood. Alan got out of the car and after crossing the metal gate, walked the steps to the front door. He rang the bell and waited impatiently, his military uniform impeccable on his body. A few minutes later an old, kind woman answered, smiling at him.

**“Good afternoon, can I help you?”**  
“Konnichiwa, watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?”

**“My name is Alan Ackles. I came here to pick up my son. Is Jensen here?”**  
“Watashi wa Aran Akorusu desu.Watashi wa musuko o hirou tame ni koko ni kita. Jensen wa koko de imasu ka?”

It was visible how the woman’s smile faded away as he said who he was. She stepped back, giving space for him to get in.

“Jensen-kun and Jared-kun are still at school. If you would like to wait for them so you can talk to your son…” said the woman cooly, her English slightly accented.

“Thank you, miss…”

“Mrs… My name is Ohkita Miyako.”

Alan nodded and entered the simple, small house, going to the living room, waiting until Mrs. Ohkita sat before sitting down as well. He coughed before trying to speak again.

“I know what you must think of me right now Ohkita-san. But in my defense…”

“I don’t think anything of you Akorusu-san.” said the woman, cutting his sentence off. “I’ll only tell you that if you think you came here to take Jensen-kun back to your house without his consent, you are mistaken.”

“I beg you pardon?”

“Jensen-kun is the one who will decide that. That’s why I said you can wait to talk to your son.”

“Mrs. Ohkita.” said Alan, raising his voice, starting to get angry again.

She raised her hand, stopping his words as effectively as a slap on the face.

**“In my house, nobody raises their voice. Please remember that.”**  
“Watashi no ie de wa, dare mo oki koe sasemasen desu. Wasurenaide kudasai.”

Alan widened his eyes. In all the years he was in Japan, nobody dared to speak to him like that. His nostrils flared and he opened his mouth when he heard laughter coming from outside, his son’s deep laughter. It was so long since he had heard it that he had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Ohkita-san raised from her seat just as the door opened and both boys came through it.

**“We are home, mother!”**  
“Tadaima, ‘kaa-san!” exclaimed Jared. He stopped when he saw the man rising from the couch.

“Dad…” Jensen said in a weak voice, growing a little pale.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, surprised. Then he looked at the man again, finally seeing some features that Jensen had inherited but the man didn’t have one trace of kindness on his face, or even happiness.

“Jensen… boy, we are going home now.” The man said, his tone stern as always, almost an order.

Jensen gave a step back, his face completely Akorusu-san-like. It looked like when Jared first met Jensen and his heart clenched.

“No.” Akorusu-san said.

Alan’s face became even harder.

“What do you mean no?”

Jensen took a deep breath and looked at the woman. Ohkita-san nodded, smiling lightly.

“It means I’m not coming back to that place. Not with you, at least. I’m staying here.”

Alan was quick to walk towards Jensen, but Jared stepped in front of him.

“Boy, get out of my way. This is between my son and me.”

Jared could clearly see why Jensen was completely terrified of the man. That voice, that face was almost making him run on the other direction. Almost.

“I think Jensen made himself pretty clear.”

Jensen stepped beside him.

“Don’t worry Jared, he can make my face even prettier than last time and I still won’t go.” Jensen smiled.

Alan quickly grabbed Jensen’s arm, painfully. Jensen gave a weak groan, his whole body not recovered from the beating of a day ago.

“Stop embarrassing me further, Jensen, and let’s go home now. We’ll talk about your behavior when we get there.”

“Let me go, father.” Jensen asked, his voice between demanding and begging. Jared never understood how someone could achieve that.

Alan tried to drag Jensen, but he stood his ground. His grip got harder. Jared tried to intervene, only to be pushed away by the man.

“We are going NOW, Jensen.”

**“Ackles-san, let go of Jensen now or I will call the police.”**  
“Akorusu-san, yamete shite. Watashi ga keisatsu ni denwa shimasu.”

Everybody froze at the harsh, cold voice coming from Ohkita-san. Jensen ceased the opportunity and disentangled his arm from his father grip, stepping back. Alan’s face was red, he was so furious. He turned around, glaring at the woman.

**“You have no right to keep him here.”**  
“Koko de kare o tasukemamoru kenri ga nai.”

Ohkita-san smiled kindly, but her face was hard as stone.

**“That’s true. But Jensen is staying on his own will.”**  
“Sore wa hontoudesu. Shikashi, Jensen-kun wa kare no ishi ni taizai shite iru”.

Jared looked back and forth, the words too fast for him to catch everything, but the meaning was clear and he smiled. The woman turned to them and her smile was warm.

“Jared-kun Jensen-kun, why don’t you freshen up? Dinner will be ready soon.”

Both boys nodded and walked towards the corridor. Alan watched them go, still too shocked by Ohkita’s words to do anything. He snapped out of it when they disappeared inside the house.

“You can’t do this! He is my son!”

**“You lost your right when you hurt him. Get out of my house, now.”**  
“Anata wa kare o kizutsukeru toki ni, anata no kenri o ushinatta. Ima, watashi no ie o dete kudasai.”

Alan opened and closed his mouth before huffing angrily.

“This is not over.”

“Have a good afternoon Akorusu-san.” it was all Okhita had to say.

Alan just turned and marched furiously out of the house. The woman closed the door gently and sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Then she turned and went to the kitchen to cook something good for her boys.

* * *

The week passed and there was radio silence from the Ackles household. Jensen came back there one day when he knew his father was out, enough to get a duffel of his clothes and school material. Miss Nakanishi just watched him take his things with a sad smile on her face. In the end, before he left, she just touched his cheek with a tender smile.

“Don’t be a stranger just because you are staying at another place.”

“I won’t.” answered Jensen smiling at her.

When Jensen arrived at Mrs. Ohkita’s place, it was past seven and the sun was dying on the horizon. He stretched, feeling his body, no hiss of pain for the first time in days. He had the whole weekend to fully recover and in Jared’s company. It couldn’t get better than that.

* * *

Saturday morning came with bright sunlight raining inside the room. It was so strong and clear that it was almost blinding, its warmth making the room a bit stuffy, and it appeared that none of it bothered Jared’s sleep. Jensen was normally an early riser and at eight o’clock he was already getting restless in his futon. He usually woke up by six at the latest, the time Jared usually woke up for school.

He turned a bit and tried to find something to take his mind off his restlessness. Though he was welcome here, he still hadn’t had much freedom around the house and he didn’t want to go outside the room alone, so he had decided two hours ago to wait for Jared to wake up. But the boy hasn’t even stirred yet. And it was getting to hot in the sunlight, how did he even manage? Jensen looked at Jared peaceful face. He was totally relaxed, had a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth but Jensen thought that on Jared it was cute. Jared was so handsome. He was sleeping in just sweats the blanket having slid down to his hips. Jared was tall and his torso was a well defined plain of hard muscle. His back formed a strong “V” and Jensen felt a shiver run down his spine…he remembered well what that back felt like under his fingers. The day on the purikura machine had been perfection. The sounds Jared was capable of…fuck he had to stop thinking about that, he told himself as his own sweats were already forming a perfect tent. He turned on his side and covered himself with a blanket even though it was so hot in the room. He couldn’t let Jared see how turned on he was just from watching him sleep. Fuck, what kind of freak was he to watch his boyfriend sleep. Boyfriend…he had never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, before.

 

“Hum… Jen.” He heard Jared talk in his sleep. And it was so deep and husky that Jensen felt himself shiver again. What could he be dreaming about? The taller boy turned in his sleep and his blanket fell aside. Jensen couldn’t help but notice Jared’s morning wood. He had to groan just to imagine what it could feel like in his hand. He had never touched another boy’s wood before.

He was so enticed at the whole scene that he hadn’t even noticed the pair of hazel eyes, staring back at him as he admired his Jared.

“Enjoying the view?” said the sleepy voice of one Jared Padelecki who had a naughty grin in his lips.

“Definitely.” Jensen had to answer, swallowing the lump in his throat and getting closer to look his boyfriend deep in his eyes. “You are gorgeous, Jay.”

Jared blushed deeply. “Man, no one has ever made blush this much!” He said with a laugh.

“You are hot when you blush.” Jensen said shamelessly. He couldn’t understand why he should not say the truth. Jared made him feel warm all over, made him want so much. He couldn’t resist the pull those lips had on him. He drew in and kissed Jared. His lips tasted of freedom, of life, of sunlight.

Jensen couldn’t help but want more of that feeling. He was so used to rules, and obeying… freedom was so far from him, he felt closer to heaven every time he kissed Jared. And that made him want so much more that he had to come closer. He had to deepen the kiss, had to touch more of Jared. Before he realized he had already crossed to Jared’s futon and was almost on top o him. When he noticed, he blushed.

“I’m… uh, sorry.” He looked in Jared’s eyes, but the other boy didn’t seem worried.

“Sorry?” Jared asked and undulated his body against Jensen’s pressing his hard on to his. “Because I’m not.”

“You are too important. I don’t want to… scare you off.” Jensen said, not quite looking at him. Jared picked up Jensen’s hand and guided it to his crotch over his sweats. “You are not scaring me off, Jen. This is what you make me feel. This and this weird happiness I’ve never felt. I…never felt like this before. Never…fuck. I need you so much. Kiss me again.”

Jensen couldn’t do anything but comply. Jared’s hard flesh was warm through the fabric and Jensen caressed him, held him… Jared made the sweetest of noises when he did that.

It was so easy to drown in that body and in those kisses. So easy to forget everything that happened in the past week, so easy to just think they were the only ones left in the world, that everything bad would just stay away. Both teens moaned when their cocks touched through their sweats, their bodies sensing what to do by instinct as they rubbed against each other, much like they did that day on the purikura machine.

Jared tried to clear his mind of the lust fog he was currently in. Jensen’s body on top of him was so hot, pressing him down on the futon, touching in all the right places. But today he didn’t want a repeat performance. He wanted more.

“Jensen…” he finished the kiss gasping the other boy’s name, trying to push him back a little bit.  
Jensen frowned, looking down at him.

“What is it?”

 

Before the boy could think that he didn’t like what they were doing, Jared smiled and touched his own sweats, pulling it down, along with his boxers. He blushed fiercely when he saw the way Jensen’s eyes widened.

“Jared…”

Jared caught Jensen’s wrist and made him touch his thigh, a hiss escaping his lips when their bare skin touched for the first time. He made him slide his hand higher until Jensen’s fingertips were touching the base of his cock. Jared closed his eyes at the sensation, barely containing his hips from bucking up.

“Please…”

He heard as Jensen swallowed and then those hands, those wonderful, calloused hands, closed around his dick, giving a slow pull. Jared whined, opening his eyes.

“Fuck…”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s curse, seeming to gain confidence with each second he made Jared loose his composure. He tightened his fist and started stroking slowly, experimenting with Jared’s cock, his green eyes blown up with desire. Jared fisted the futon beneath him, letting Jensen do anything he wanted. He wanted to give everything to that boy, everything.

“More…”

Jensen used his free hand to squeeze Jared’s thigh.

“What do you want?”

Jensen husky, low voice sent shivers down Jared’s spine and his cock pulsed eagerly. He caught Jensen’s wrist and brought his hand to his mouth. Looking straight at those green, aroused eyes, he slowly sucked one finger into his mouth, making an in and out motion, soaking that digit with his saliva. Jensen gasped and his hand stroked Jared roughly. Jared moaned and swallowed a second finger, mimicking what he wanted to do with Jensen, hopefully soon. After drenching those fingers with his spit, he let it go and licked his lips, smiling at Jensen.

“Put it in me.”

 

Jensen stopped stroking him, eyes wide.

“What?”

Jared raised himself up on his elbows, still smiling.

“I want you to finger me.”

Jensen moaned without containing himself and Jared caught his wrist again, spreading his legs slowly, in a way that he was bracketing Jensen’s body.

“I don’t…”

“I’ll tell you what to do.” when Jared saw Jensen was still hesitant, he moved closer to the other boy again, kissing him. Jensen immediately started kissing back. They finished the kiss with a gasp. “Please… wanna feel your fingers in me, wanna feel you touching me inside and then when you’re ready…” he hissed as Jensen wet finger slide across his inner thigh. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jensen groaned at the idea, at the thought of one day feeling Jared like that. He approached that body and slowly, experimenting, started to circle Jared’s hole, smiling with each gasp the other boy gave. He closed his eyes when he felt the muscle give beneath his finger and the tight heat that slowly surrounded his digit. He moaned without containing himself, his still covered groin grinding against Jared’s leg.

“Jensen…” Jared gasped that name, feeling the initial burn that he loved when someone stretched him. Jensen continued to feel Jared from the inside, his hesitancy melting in the face of Jared’s sighs and moans. In a surge of boldness, Jensen moved closer and captured Jared’s mouth in a needy kiss. His finger started to move in and out of the boy beneath him, his other hand stroking him again.

 

Jared moaned shamelessly inside the kiss, hugging, grabbing that body and sinking his fingers on that sinuous back. Maybe later he would have the time to look and touch every inch of that body that was driving him nuts for months. But for now, he would let Jensen explore whatever he wanted with him. Maybe his experience would serve for something good, if Jensen’s grunts and the way his hands moved inside him and around his cock were any indication.

“Put another one in…” gasped Jared when the kiss finished.

Jensen just nodded, too stunned and aroused to say anything else. He slowly added a second finger, for a moment thinking that it couldn’t possibly fit. But the look of lazy pleasure on Jared’s features encouraged him. He started the in and out motion once more, squeezing the cock in his other hand, feeling it pulse.

It was too much after months of waiting to have this. Jared felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching, the tightening at the curve of his spine. He tried to warn the other boy but all it came out from his mouth was moan, dissolved into gasps as he came, his cock pulsed with the force of it.

Jared could barely breathe, his whole body tingling. He smiled wide at Jensen, hissing when he felt those fingers pull out of him. Jensen was still breathing hard, his eyes blown. Jared gathered all the strength he could find and raised his upper body, kissing Jensen deeply. He caught his come-covered hand and started licking, looking at Jensen with a naughty smirk on his lips. Jensen groaned at the sight and reached for himself trying to get some relief on his own.

 

Jared smirked at that and in one swift move, pinned Jensen to the futon, reverting their positions. He licked his swollen lips and whispered.

“I’ll show something really nice now…” and before Jensen could protest or anything, Jared went down on him.

* * *

Jensen had never thought it was possible. Had never imagined that he could be who he was now. He was Jared’s boyfriend. He was still Captain of the Kendo Club, but he was gay also and his best friend didn’t care. He had always been afraid of loosing everything if anyone found out. Harutei knew, Ryo knew… the boys of the Kendo Club knew even though no one told them. But that didn’t change the way they followed him, the way they stood by him and Jared. And Jared…

Jared was the hottest boyfriend ever and the most amazing person. It was by Jared’s and Ohkita-san’s influence that he had done what he had never imagined. He applied to Universities abroad, out of Japan, out of Army Academies. Jensen applied to Harvard as he had only dreamed of doing. And he felt free like never before.

“What are you thinking?” Jared asked. They were walking by the school hallway, holding hands. The school was empty now that the periods were over.

“Just how good you make me feel.” Jensen smiled and leaned in to kiss Jared softly.

They couldn’t phantom that a pair of black dull eyes burned in the darkness at the sight of them.

* * *

He had to pay. He had to suffer! He had to...he didn’t even know what. Shusei wanted Jared’s head on a plate. He wanted blood. The way Akorusu-san’s hand would glide through the arm of Jared Padalecki? The naughty grins the boy would throw his Akorusu-san? The way he would lick those lips obscenely at the boy? That kiss!!! Shusei wanted to cut off that yarou’s (bastard’s) tongue himself. And somehow he would make him suffer as never before.

* * *

It was raining again.

 

Even though the rain season was already gone.

Gone were also all their colleagues of the Kendou Club. Everyone left as early as possible to escape the rain. Jared didn’t mind getting wet if he was with Jensen. Jensen would look so yummy in a wet t-shirt…all that muscle wet with a thin cover of white transparent cotton. The mere thought of Jensen, all wet with a debauched look on his face made Jared’s cock come to attention.

 

 

Jensen looked at him as he shivered involuntary and smiled at him in the middle of his favorite kata. As if, somehow, Jensen could read Jared’s dirty thoughts. Jared blushed and he cursed Jensen under his breath for making him blush that much. He felt like a freaking manga heroine. He decided to concentrate in his own katas for a change see if his cock would forget about wet Jensen.

 

What he didn’t know was that Jensen was watching him in the corner of his eyes. Jensen always had an eye out for Jared. Mostly because he wanted to keep him safe; he never felt at ease if he didn’t know that Jared was ok. For that reason he was always watching. Always watching meant always seeing him and that meant having the possibility to watch without being watched. Jared concentrated so hard on his katas he didn’t even notice how Jensen drank from every one of his moves. Jensen loved when Jared concentrated. It was the way Jared had seduced him in the first place. Those focused eyes, those strong, purposeful moves… they were perfection as all Haikai (one type of Japanese poetry) in the world could flow from that perfect body.

Before he knew what he was doing he was already behind Jared, his body pressed against that of the other boy, his hands holding the bokuto exactly above Jared’s. A shiver ran down the taller boy, having Jensen’s tight muscles behind him made his body hot all over but he didn’t stop his kata. Jensen followed his moves to perfection and they were so connected, moving together in a way as if they were one. When the kata was finished they moved to look at each other. No word being said as the rain fell outside. Jared reached a hand to Jensen’s training gi and slid his palm under the thick fabric, his hand easily dragging it from over Jensen’s shoulder. He repeated the movement cherishing the feel of Jensen’s skin under his palm.

 

Jensen did the same to him and undid the knots that held Jared’s hakama and then the one’s that held his own. They knew their bodies already. They lived in the same room and changed clothes together, and were always kissing and exploring, but they looked at one another as if it was the first time. Their boxers followed on the floor. There wasn’t a single soul in that building. The dojo had always been sat apart from the other school buildings because it was a sacred place for the sword. For the spirit and Jensen knew he had found his fighting spirit. Jared made him want things like he had never wanted before. Jared made him find his strength to defy his father and find himself. Jared made him defy gravity. That was what fighting spirit meant. And Jensen would never be complete if he couldn’t be one with his spirit.

There wasn’t shyness in their kiss. Their want for one another wasn’t like a pouring rain, it was a storm. Powerful and untamed like a wind of god, a kamikaze, which means exactly that, the wind of god. Hands searched shoulder blades, necks, sliding down to grip tightly at firm round flesh of buttocks. Jared’s body was perfect in every sense and Jensen revered every aspect of it. His spirit had the body of god, if he didn’t know better he would have thought that Jared was a kitsune (a fox – in Japanese legend, foxes like to turn into beautiful women or men to fool and steal from travelers) who wanted to fool him. But this spirit of his had stood by him, and kissed him with the same enthusiasm he did.

 

For Jared, Jensen was made of the purest dream, of perfection itself. A prince, or even better a warrior, a samurai that he had had the pleasure to make imperfect. To find the truth of the fantastic human being hidden in all the fake perfection, all the lying dreams he had followed to Japan. Because it was here, in the arms, in the kisses, and especially in the eyes of this man that he had found truth. Because nothing good came without sacrifice and now he could finally understand that.

Even if it was a spiritual moment for both, the flesh spoke of heat and the mind was forgotten as Jensen’s fingers pinched slightly at Jared’s nipples taking from him the sweetest of sounds.

“I want you so much. If I could I would drink every one of your moans, you are so fucking hot.” Jensen said sealing his mouth to Jared’s as if he could actually drink from his moans.

“Hmmm... Jensen... touch me, please.” He begged and Jensen thought it was time. His hand slid down Jared’s chest, pinched his right nipple again but let his tongue sooth it after.

 

 

“Lay down.” He said and Jared complied, sitting on his hakama. Jensen pushed him on his back. Again Jensen kissed Jared’s mouth, this time taking his time on the edge of Jared’s jaw, and then on to his neck, the hollow of said neck, the collar bone, running his tongue over his sternum, through his gloriously worked out six pack, his tongue drawing each hollow of it, diving into Jared’s navel and feeling his shiver, muscles contracting as he reached closer to Jared’s cock. It stood proudly there, shaved, twitching just imagining Jensen’s mouth on it. But Jared didn’t dare want it. It was Jensen’s first time after all.

“Jay…”

“What?”

“I’ve read some of your manga.” Jensen said and his breath teased Jared’s member. Jared for a moment thought ‘What the fuck does that have to do with anything?’

 

“The yaoi ones” Jensen said and took Jared’s cock into his mouth with gusto. Jared threw his head back, he wasn’t ready for that, or for the finger that was probing his entrance. Having sex with Jensen seemed to be an assault of sensation. The fingers were slick and for a moment Jared thought where the hell had he gotten the lube from but in the next moment he was just lost in the sensation of fingers scissoring in his ass as a virgin but talented mouth sucked every coherent thought of his mind through his dick.

“Jen, fuck!” He exclaimed and a deep throaty laugh vibration teased his cock just this side of too much and he knew Jensen was a prodigy even at sex for he couldn’t remember anyone giving him such attention, such fucking awesome fellatio.

When Jen came up, his lips swollen and his eyes full of reverence as if asking if he was doing this right, Jared knew, he knew he was ready not only to roll over for this boy but he was ready to want him for as long as he would take him.

 

“Come on…” He said to Jensen, his voice husky with want, his eyes dark with lust as the sky outside raging the blessings from heaven over the land. “Fuck me” Jared asked. “I want to feel you split me open.” He said and Jensen climbed on top of him.

As he started entering very slowly, he whispered in his lover’s ear: “I’ll never hurt you, kitsune. Omae wa ore no mono dakara… itsumademo.”  **"Because you are mine… forever.”**

That was all he could say. He had to control himself not to hurt his kitsune. Even if inside him was the best place he had ever been. Even if he just wanted to pound into him ‘till he lost himself.

“Jen… move, fuck! Fuck me!” Jared demanded. Jensen was big, and he took the moment Jensen stopped to take a breather. But all in all, his samurai was perfect. He never liked it soft, nor small for that matter.

Jensen moved slowly at first but he couldn’t hold himself back much longer, he was a virgin, after all. Jared though urged him through his groans.

“Yeah! Fuck me!” Jared was lost, Jensen may not know but he was hitting his prostate repeatedly as a car piston and he was seeing all the stars that had illuminated the sky in the day Jensen said he loved him for the first time. Man, he was getting sappy even during sex, that was bad, but Jensen was SO good, fuck!

Jensen couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t wait anymore, he lost himself in the tight heat that was Jared, his Jared, and he was making him his! Pounding into him and as he got closer to his climax, he felt he was marking Jared, his Jared, his kitsune.

 

They fell over the edge of pleasure together as if falling into an abyss and the abyss of bliss was endless like Alice’s fall through the Rabbit’s Hole. Jensen bit Jared’s neck, and marked his man. His love. He bound his fate to Jared’s even though the other didn’t even imagine. His vow was silent, but had the weight of a samurai oath.

Jared’s hands held onto Jensen as if he was his salvation, as if he was dying and Jensen was life. The fall into pleasure wasn’t new to him, but with Jensen everything fell out of proportion. Everything was better, every feeling was rawer, deeper, and he could even believe, in this moment of the best sex of his life, that he could be a better man.

 

That he could be forever faithful to this man.

 

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter six

It was hours before the rain finally started to thin. Like the storm outside subsided, now that their private moment was over. The air inside the dojo was thick with sex and sweat. It would take a while before the scent wore off.

Their clothes were spread around the floor. Jensen was resting his back against the wall, Jared lying between his legs, Jared’s gi the only piece of clothing covering them. Jared was looking at their entwined fingers, smiling as he heard Jensen hum something in his ear, some song. The rain could still be heard, and it was almost lulling him to sleep. The mind-blowing sex from a couple hours ago was to blame too.

“Jensen…”

“Uhn..?”

“I don’t want to go back to the US.”

Jensen hugged him tighter, his chest gluing against Jared’s back.

“Don’t think about that, not now anyway.”

Jared smiled wistfully and turned his head to kiss Jensen deeply, moaning low when Jensen returned with equal passion.

 **“What is the meaning of this?!”**  
“Kore wa nani no imidesu ka?!”

 

The booming, cold voice echoed around the dojo. Both boys gasped as they finished the kiss and looked at the entrance. Jensen’s eyes widened.

Kojiro was at the door, a sneer in his face, along with Mr. Higashihara, the head of the English department and… his father.

 

Alan was almost purple with rage, his hands closing into fists. Jensen knew that gesture so well; his father was this close of beating the shit out of someone.

 **“Boys, put your uniforms back on. I expect you in my office in ten minutes.”**  
“Otokonoko, rimen ni seifuku oku. Watashi wa jyun’ni watashi no ofisu de anata o kitai shite imasu.”

Both boys nodded at Mr. Higashihara and watched as he gestured for Kojiro and Alan to follow him. Jensen and Jared got up slowly when they were alone again and after putting their hakama, they ran in the rain to the locker room, getting their backpacks and uniforms. They didn’t look at each other as they changed into their clothes, minus the tie, finally reaching the exit door, walking through the hallway, going to Mr. Higashihara’s office. Jared gasped surprised when he felt Jensen taking his hand in his, entwining their fingers. He looked at the boy and smiled when he saw the shy smile at Jensen’s face.

“We’re gonna face it together.” Whispered Jared.

Jensen nodded, both boys not noticing the person watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Kabe Shusei was beaming in victory. He knew that it was the right decision to be made when he told of what he saw to Kojiro. He was known in the whole school as Akorusu-san’s declared enemy, and he knew that he would do something against this shameless relationship. Now that Higashihara-san and Akorosu-san saw both boys together, surely the gaijin would go back to his country and leave Akorusu-san alone. And he would go back to being perfect once more.

Shusei smiled and turned, leaving the school grounds, facing the light rain. He felt lighter and accomplished. He knew it would be only a matter of time.

* * *

“I just don’t understand how you boys could do that... and on school grounds! Akorusu-san, you know better than that! And Mr. Padalecki…” Mr. Higashihara stared at him. “That’s no way for an Exchange student to behave.”

“Are you mad because we did it on school grounds or are you mad because we are both boys?” said Jared, tired of all the rant.

Kojiro, Alan and Higashihara looked at him shocked.

 **“How dare you…?”**  
“Dono you ni anata o aete..?” spit Kojiro with rage.

“Mr. Padalecki, I assure you that this has nothing to do with…”

“Mr. Higashihara, me and Jensen are both sorry for being like that on school grounds, and we promise that it won’t repeat itself.”

Jensen nodded, without saying anything. Mr. Higashihara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll have to give you boys a suspension of three days, but please, I don’t want a repeat scene.”

“We promise.” Said both boys at the same time.

“Right. Well, you boys can come tomorrow since it’s Friday, but the suspension starts on Monday, alright? Akorosu-sama, if you want to take your son home, please do so. Ohkita-san is coming to pick you up, Mr. Padalecki.”

“What? No!” exclaimed Jensen, manifesting himself for the first time.

Mr. Higashihara arched his eyebrow.

“I don’t think we need to discuss anything anymore Akorusu-san. Please follow your father home.” The old man turned himself to Kojiro. “Anata ga ie toshite mo Kojiro o iku koto ga dekimasu.” **“You can go home as well Kojiro.”**

 **“But…”**  
“Demo…”

“Kojiro-san.”

 

The Japanese boy took a deep breath and after staring at Jensen and Jared, he turned in a huff and strode out of the office. Alan approached Jensen and got his arm in a tight grip. Jensen winced as Alan drag him up. He looked at Jared with wide eyes.

“Father…”

 **“We will talk at home.”**  
“Wareware wa, katei de hanashi o shimasu.”

Jared winced at the harsh tone in Alan’s voice. He understood those words well and could do nothing as he saw Jensen follow Alan out of the office, the man still gripping the boy tightly by his arm.

He stood up and started pacing. If only Ohkita-san could arrive at once! She would certainly follow him to Jensen’s place and help him rescue the boy. He just feared it would be too late, that this time the beating Jensen would get would be worse than the last one.

After what appeared to be years, Ohkita-san arrived at the office, her face frowning in worry.

 **“Higashihara-san, what happened?”**  
“Higashihara-san, nani ga okotta no ka?”

“They caught me and Jensen together in the dojo!” said Jared before the old man could even open his mouth. “His father was here and saw us together and now he took him home and we gotta go, we gotta get Jensen! Ohkita-san!”

The woman touched his arm, gently.

“Calm down. Jyaredo-kun.” She turned to look at the man. “Anata wa watashi-tachi ga ashita ga okotta ka nitsuite nobete ireba iidesu ka?” **“Do you mind if we talk about what happened tomorrow?”**

Mr. Higashihara blinked at Jared’s outburst and after Mrs. Ohkita’s words, he just nodded.

 **“Sure. See you tomorrow morning.”**  
“Tashika ni. Ashita no asa o sanshou shite.”

 

The woman bowed and after Jared hurriedly did the same, they left the office and the school. The rain stopped, the night sky bright with a few stars. The old woman could barely follow Jared’s long legs.

“Wait Jared.”

He stopped pacing so fast and passed a hand trough his long hair.

“He’s been gone with his father for a long time before you arrived.”

“Calm down, I’m sure Alan wouldn’t dare do something like the last time…”

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes Ohkita-san. I thought if it wasn’t for Mr. Higashihara he would beat me and Jensen right there! We have to…”

“Jared!”

 

The shout made him stop in his tracks. Coming towards his direction it was Jensen. He ran, not even caring about anything, holding the boy tightly in his arms, feeling Jensen hug him back.

“Jensen! Fuck, I thought we wouldn’t arrive in time, that your dad would beat the shit out of you again!” he touched his face. “What are you doing here by the way?”

Jensen smiled and kissed him lightly.

“I fought back.”

“What?”

“My father tried to punch me again, but this time I fought back. He really didn’t have a chance, it’s been a long time since he fought with someone fair and square.”

Jared blinked and felt Ohkita-san approach them, smiling and touching Jensen’s shoulder.

 **“Jensen, are you alright?”**  
“Jensen-kun, anata wa daijoubudesu ka?”

The boy smiled and nodded at her. He turned to look at Jared again.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“If it wasn’t for you… he would beat me bloody again.”

Jared blushed, looking away.

“I didn’t do anything.”

Jensen chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“You did plenty.”

 

Because of Jared, for the first time in his life, Jensen felt free to do anything. Free to defy his father, the school, the expectations.

Defy gravity.

* * *

The year passed so quickly that Jared felt like he arrived in Japan last week, awkward and left out in a foreign country, with a culture so different from his.

But so much happened: the whole school, by the time they went back on Thursday, knew about their relationship. Jared was ecstatic when Jensen didn’t deny.

 

Some students, more than the others, glared at him everywhere he went. If looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times already. Luckily, nobody tried to do anything. For one, they didn’t want to wake the rage of the captain of the kendo team or of the kendo team in itself, for they glared at anyone who dared to say a bad word about them.

Jared learned Japanese like he wanted. Even though there was still so much more to learn, he could carry conversation, still stumbling here and there.

But between him and Jensen, all their talk was in English, or in sighs and moans, since Jared found that Jensen was a horny, blood-headed teenager beneath that whole zen-façade he still liked to maintain sometimes. Somehow Jensen could still be the sweetest guy Jared ever met. He knew Valentine’s day was the same day as in US, so with a little help from Ohkita-san (and how they managed to hide that from Jensen was a mystery) Jared made his own chocolates to give his boyfriend (who knew Jensen was crazy about sweets?).

What he didn’t know was that, one month later, the Japanese people celebrated the White day, a day where people would return their loved ones the present they received in Valentine’s day. So he was surprised when he arrived home with Jensen from school and found the house empty, save from various forms of chocolate in their room. Jared took one look and turned around to stare at Jensen. The boy just blushed and smiled shyly, scratching his neck.

“Ohkita-san said she would visit some friends and we would have the better part of the night to celebrate White Day alone.”

It was reasonable to say no more words were exchanged after that.

 

So much happened and now, in two days, he was going back to the States. His chest hurt every time he had to think about that. Hell, he cried his whole way through packing, because he really didn’t want to go and leave Jensen behind.

But in that day, he couldn’t dwell too much in that, because Jensen (who became a permanent addition to the Ohkita household) was dragging him to Hiroshima Peace Park, near the A-Dome, where they had their first date and their first confession of love.

Ohkita-san had mentioned a few days before that the paper said that the blooming day for the Sakura (Cherry) trees would be two days before Jared left and thus they were there, near the A-dome setting their picnic on a perfect spot. The day was sunny, and the blue sky only made the contrast with the trees perfectly. Jared felt inside an anime yet again…at the perfect Hanami. It was a tradition to have a picnic along the pink-colored trees and appreciate that spectacle of the nature.

They sat at their perfect spot beneath the flower-loaded trees and there they had a picnic, with Jensen even bringing a checked towel and some onigiri (rice snack) Ohkita-san made for them. They laughed and talked about anything and everything, eating and trading soda-flavored kisses beneath the Sakura. Jared took loads of pictures, as if trying to capture the moment of sheer beauty he had been gifted with, Jensen and the most beautiful flowers he had seen. They spent almost the entire day there and by the time the sun was beginning to set, the younger people arriving for the drink parties that usually began at the evening.

They walked along the river, their hands tightly entwined, their arms brushing, just enjoying the murmur of the people around them, the wind making some sakuras to fall from the trees and dance around them. It was like pink snow.

“No wonder there is a special occasion for this. They are beautiful,” said Jared, looking around in awe.  
Jensen stopped walking and Jared stopped as well.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Jared blushed and laughed embarrassed.

“Man! Only you can say those corny things and still make me blush like I was twelve.”

“It’s a gift.”

The sarcastic remark made Jared’s chest clench. He would miss Jensen so fucking much; the laugh, the moans, the talks, his humor, usually shown only for him, everything.

“Jensen, I…”

Jensen put a finger on his lips, stopping whatever he had to say. Jensen looked at him calmly, his green eyes almost glowing in the sunset light.

“Jared… I love you. I never thought I would find a boy, a man that would matter so much to me, that would make me face every single one of my fears and make me reveal my true self to the world. Make me defy everything. But…” he caught Jared’s face between his hands. “You are worth this and so much more.”

“Jensen… I love you too.” said Jared, his voice chocked. It was the first time he really said those words, loud and clear. “I’ll miss you so fucking much.”

Jensen hugged him tightly as if he feared Jared would disappear on him any minute and Jared returned, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, his eyes full of tears, enable to face the truth that soon he actually would disappear on Jensen. Jensen drew him to face him. His thumb cleaning the few tears that escaped Jared’s eyes, his own green ones teared up as well.

“Do you believe in fate?”

Jared blinked, using his sleeve to finish drying his eyes. He smiled at Jensen.

“Now I do. Because of you, I do.”

Jensen smiled, those adorable crinkles around his eyes showing up.

"I do too. And I believe that if the Gods and fate want that way, we’ll see each other again, very soon.”

Jared laughed weakly, but forgot everything when Jensen kissed him passionately, the soft wind making the pink flowers dance around them.

Everything else could wait because for that tiny moment, Jared believed too. They would see each other again and that knowledge alone was pure and perfect bliss.

* * *

The flight was long and Jared decided he hated economy class with vengeance. His legs were too big for planes, for the economy class, at least.

When he arrived at the airport his momma was crying her eyes out at seeing her baby, his father was there too to drive them home and even Meg and Jeff were at the house to receive him. He had to smile internally at how different his moms were. Ohkita-san never let him see a tear even though he had heard her cry over his departure on the night before he left.

There was a special dinner when he arrived and Chad and Sandy were there to receive him. He was so happy to see them; it had been such a long time! That night there was awesome food and laughter and love from family and friends. The only thing was… he could only think about how awesome it would be if Jensen was there, eating with them and all the stories he could tell him about his brothers and friends. His mother would be delighted with Jensen’s politeness.

 

Going back to school was just as bad.

At first he was glad to see them, but after a while he couldn’t not think of Jensen in each turn. In Algebra class it was the fact that it was his favorite subject, in music it was his voice that haunted him. The more he tried to escape the memories through talking to his friends, the more he felt as if he was the only one living life last year. He felt as if Chad and Sandy stood still in their safe little life. As if they didn’t aim for nothing. As if they limited their expectations to this silly small town. Chad was looking for a job after graduation and Sandy was looking for a community college. In a way Jared thought all that so… stuck. As if they didn’t have the courage to aim higher, as if they thought they weren’t good enough. Jensen had made him want better things for himself, to wish more. Japan was so far away and he had gotten there and he had fit in and he had taken care of himself and all that made him feel as if he could do anything. Jensen taught him that.

The greatest prove his Captain was right? The letter he had gotten just that morning; a letter from Stanford. He was going to California! He would be able to be more than he ever thought he would. He was SO beside himself. His family didn’t even know he had applied and he hadn’t told them yet. Jensen had to be the first to know so he had written an e-mail and would only tell after he got an answer. Here nobody had believed him, nobody ever thought he could get in but he had because Jensen had believed in him.

 

“Earth to Jay? Is someone there?” Chad asked and Jared knew he had to have been far away in his thoughts for sometime.

“What? Sorry.” Jared said with a shy smile. He hadn’t told his friends about Jensen yet. It was another thing that he had wanted to keep his, just his, for a bit more.

What Jared didn’t know was that Chad and Sandy were trying to warn him about a couple of jocks that were just waiting for them down the hall. Jared was gay and he never denied it. He was one of the jocks’ favorite target, he had always been.

“Hey, fag! Finally back! Where were you? Giving head to vietcongs? Heard you became an international whore!” Asked one of them, with a big smile on his face as a big Linebacker came behind him and pushed him to the floor. He only didn’t fall on his face because he had trained like crazy the best way to fall in the Kendo Club. So he rolled and was soon back on his feet. Everyone in school was looking at him now. And he was facing those jocks with a hard stare, something he had never done before. Normally he would take the beating and go home to nurse his injuries.

 

Not that day, though. He was so sick of it. In Japan at least they were polite enough not to bother Jared directly. He was tired and lonely and he felt like a stranger in his own home. Fuck this. He felt like a switch had turned inside his head, he was so tired of trying to appease his old life. He just wanted Jensen and wanted the boy to be proud of him.

He grabbed a broom that the janitor had left leaning close to the bathroom door and as the guys came at him ready to have fun beating him, he beat them. He used the broom as shinai and hit them in the head and hands, hard enough to bruise.

The school was cheering, but he didn’t feel any good about himself. Kendo wasn’t about violence. Jensen had taught him that.

Screw them.

 

He just turned and left.

* * *

Chad was worried.

 

Jay wasn’t the same. His best friend changed and he didn’t even know what to do with this new Jay. The new Jay was a badass that had wiped the floor with two jocks from the football team. The new Jay most of the time was quiet and deep in thought, almost sad.

The old Jay was never sad and that alien that came back from Japan in his best friend’s place worried Chad. If he didn’t watch his back, they all would be in deep shit.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Chad’s worries to become truth.

 

The next day after Jared had taught those jocks some manners, the rest of the team decided to teach the school’s fag his place in the food chain, the rock bottom (all puns intended).

They were in a group, six of them and just one of Jared. Chad even tried to help, because that was what good friends did and even though it was an alien instead of Jared he wouldn’t back off on his best friend. He was knocked out on the first punch. He wasn’t ready for it. He didn’t have Jared’s reflexes.

And even if Jared had his reflexes, six was a big number when you were talking about people going for your throat and Jared was overpowered. He was just one. Alone and made helpless. The first few blows landed heavy on his face, pain blooming like flowers. He couldn’t think straight. When the blows stopped, for moment he thought he was unconscious and that he was dreaming or delusional. He managed to open an eye though. The other one wasn’t obeying him, it was too swollen up.

His eye was greeted by a sight that made him think he was dreaming or delusional, he had to be. Jensen was in Hiroshima, surrounded by beautiful pink “snow” that fell from the sakura trees. Not there beating the shit out of six football players that didn’t know they were facing the Captain of the Kendo Team of Johoku All-Boys Private School, best High school Kendo Team in all Japan.

 

He only believed when he felt the calloused fingers on the side of his face.

“Should have arrived here earlier.” The deep voice he knew so well said with regret as an unmistakably pair of green eyes accessed his injuries.

“Jen?” Jared asked, weakly.

“Jay-chan…”

“Fate brought you to me.” Jared said, feeling much better just to look at him.

“It did. My Stanford letter arrived yesterday. I’m here for good.” Jensen said.

“What?” asked Jared dumbly; he couldn’t believe his ears.

Jensen shrugged shyly, but still smiling at him.

“Me and Ohkita-san wanted to make a surprise for you, that’s why we didn’t say anything.”

“Oh god, I missed you so MUCH!” Jared said hugging Jensen as if he would disappear again if he didn’t. “I love you so fucking much!” He said and hugged Jensen some more. He couldn’t even care about his swollen face at the time as he kissed Jensen with his bloody split lips.

 

 

TBC.


	7. Epilogue

“Ouch! Thanks, Mrs. P!” Said Chad with a big raw steak covering half his face.

“Those jocks! I should report them all!” huffed Mrs. Padalecki, red in anger.

“Momma, forget about them. You would only get me and Jensen in trouble for nothing.” Jared said his face full of band-aids over the cuts and also a big red meat over his shut eyes.

“NOTHING?! Nothing?! Have you looked your face in the mirror, young man?” She said still pretty mad.

“I told them we should go to a Hospital.” Jensen said with ice on his knuckles. It was a long time since he used bare fists on someone’s face, he was a Kendo Fighter, not a street fighter.

“Jen, I’m not a doll.” Jared said with a smile to put Jensen’s worries at ease. Jensen could be worse than his mother when it came to worrying about him.

“Man, I know you are gay, but that was beyond gay.” Chad intervened.

“Sorry, man. Jensen just brings out the worse in me.” Jared said making fun of his love. He felt so light, so well, just to have Jensen sitting in his kitchen. He had never thought it possible.

“It’s a gift.” Jensen said, and Jared laughed like crazy at the tone, the known words, the sarcasm. He loved all that.

 

“So you are, Jensen? Jared’s friend from Japan?” Asked Sherry Padalecki. Since his boy arrived back home he had not laughed as he was just then. And Sherry knew his boy, knew how he looked when he was happy.

Jensen looked Jared in his not covered with meat eye and that stare declared a simple statement. Before the words were out, Jared was already red from neck to the roots of his hair.

“I’m Jared’s boyfriend, ma’am.” Jensen said in his best Akorusu-san voice that carried all that ‘I’m-a-serious-reliable-guy’ tone.

At that, Sherry blinked wide eyes and Chad who was gulping his first taste of his Coke (the Coke Sherry was serving them just in that moment) spit it all on the floor.

“You are cleaning that, young man!” Sherry told Chad immediately. It was easier reacting to a clean kitchen floor than to hearing his son has a boyfriend, a dead serious one at that.

 

“I know it may come as a surprise, ma’am, but I have the best of intentions. Just like Jared, I applied and was accepted in Stanford and I intend on sharing living arrangements with him there. I knew that kind of behavior would not be easily accepted since I hold your son in deep respect. That’s why I… ” He looked at the floor and his hands were shaking. He fished a small box from his pocket and opened it. It was a simple golden band. “I’m asking Jared.” He told his mom, but then his eyes turned to his beloved. “I’m asking you, to wear my ring as a promise. So that you know that I’m willing to live with you because I want to marry you someday. When you are ready, when I’m ready. Even though we’ve only known each other for one year, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jared’s eyes grew huge in surprise and his smile spread as wide as it would go. And it didn’t close. He tried but couldn’t. He was too happy. He didn’t know if he cried or if he laughed and it was so much he let the meat fall and hugged Jensen as much as he could, as if hiding his face in the curve of his neck would appease him. It did.

Holding back tears the only word that came to mind was:

**“Yes!”**  
“Hai!” He said in a small whisper at first.

“Jay?” asked Jensen just to be sure, not believing his ears.

“Yes!” He repeated again and again too happy to care what anyone else could think, to care about his mom and Chad surprised stares. All that matter was what he and Jensen would do together.

“Well…” Chad coughed before continuing. “You have a lot to explain.”

 

At that both Jared and Jensen laughed. Jared disentangled himself from Jensen and smiled at his friend, his hand entwining with Jensen.

“It began on the first day at school in Japan…”

 

 

**OWARI**

THE END


End file.
